


All In A Day’s Work

by Coffee_cakes00



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Consensual Underage Sex, Fluff and Smut, Humor, Im a terrible human being, M/M, Mercenaries, Mind the Tags, Rape/Non-con Elements, Smut, Underage - Freeform, Underage Sex, david is a mercenary, max’s parents are assholes, merc!david, this is not a light fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 13:33:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 24,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18993634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coffee_cakes00/pseuds/Coffee_cakes00
Summary: David is out on the job when he finds a certain cute, scared, and feisty boy that he just can’t resist taking with him. The only thing is, David has a big secret that proves to be a problem. Oh, and he just murdered the boy’s parents.NOTE: This is a re-Upload of a fic I took down months ago. I could never bring myself to delete it completely. I wouldn't expect it to be continued if I were you, so read at your own risk.





	1. Chapter 1

_ Thump _

 

The air was still. His finger lay heavy on the trigger as the target came into view.

 

_ Thump _

 

The crosshairs lined up with the man's head. Scruff, large, and short. His hair greased back with oils. He wore a snazzy suit too, just like what was described.

 

_ Thump _

 

It's always nice when everything goes according to plan.

 

_ Thump _

 

But he had to admit, he loved the  **thrill** of a juicy complication. He always had the most fun when something went wrong.

 

_ Thump _

 

**_Now_ **

 

The trigger is pulled back, and the rifle fires. The sound muffled by the silencer but the bullet cuts through the air and through the window of the target nonetheless. Blood spatters across the broken glass, and the target is terminated. All before the beat of his own heart can ring through his ears again.

 

David smirked. He loved the feeling of taking another life out of this world. He loved the power is gave him. 

 

“Upsy-daisies” he gasped as he stood from his lying position. 

 

He brushed off the small bits of gravel and dirt clinging to his all-Black attire, and pulled his neck scarf up past his nose. He had a murderous glint in his bright green eyes as he glanced at where his target once stood, 200 yards away. 

 

“Oh, almost forgot”

 

he flipped open his latest beater phone and sent out a quick  _ jobs done  _ text to his client. He swung his rifle around his shoulder, and turned to flee his current position.

 

_ Home sweet home _ . 

 

He pulled up to the large gates of his estate and punched in the pass code. The hefty cast iron gates silently swung open and David pulled through, cruising down his long driveway through the canopy of trees lining the path. He loved his way of life, he had to admit, even if it was wrong in the eyes of the law. It was why he could afford a big fancy house and nice cars. Most people (if he were to tell them) would find him insane. Even his clients see him as a little off, but he has an amazing reputation so they hire him anyways, and at a high price tag. He’s never failed a mission. He would consider himself perfectly content, but there was one thing that he didn’t understand about himself, and even at times hated himself for; David liked kids. And not the innocent type of “like” either. He’s never acted on his more unwholesome fantasies, but he can’t help but fear he might. Thankfully he’s rarely around children. Otherwise, he wouldn’t know if he could control himself. If he could trust himself not to hurt them. Of course he hurts people for a living, but only the bad guys. He’s never taken out an innocent child before, and he’d never want to.

 

David’s large estate came into view. The beautiful mountain home nestled right into the natural rocks and Forrest. He pulled into his multi-car garage and parked the black corvette in its rightful spot, then hopped out. He cheerily skipped along past his numerous vehicles, and took the elevator up to the first floor. The doors opened to reveal a spacious living room and kitchen. He trotted over to his kitchen, running his fingertips along the smooth walnut wood countertops as he headed to the fridge, humming as he pulled out some accessories to make a sandwich with.

 

“Hey, Alexa?” The house around him chimed in response 

 

“play me some classical music, please!” All around him came the smooth melody of Canon in D. 

 

He swayed to the soothing tune as he fixed his sandwich, then walked over to the screen panel on the living room wall. He opened his bank account to see it’s been recently credited with two million from his latest job to make a total of four million all together. He always asked for half upfront. He smiled at his quite healthy looking account before closing the tab and opening up the news.  **_‘LATEST: Mafia boss found dead in penthouse apartment’_ **

  
  


~~~~

 

It was dark. The boy could barely see his hand in front of his face, but he didn’t care. It’s been like this 1000 times over, each time seemingly darker than the last. Lonelier than the last. At first he hated it, being locked away like this, but the familiar pitch black cellar has become home to him. The small child pulled his bear closer to him, nuzzling his face into its chest. Mr.Honeynuts was his only possession, and the only thing he ever cared about.

 

_ Creak.. _

 

A blinding white light shone into the cellar from the entrance at the top of the wooden steps.  _ “Get up” _ he hear a gruff voice shout to him. He knew it was his father. He didn’t want to see him, but if he didn’t do as asked he would be beaten worse than he was last time. When he stepped out of the cellar and his eyes adjusted to the light, he noticed that things were different. Everything was packed away, even his fathers guns. He saw the guards sealing up the last of the drugs (mostly cocaine) and the cash his dad usually kept in his safe being stashed away into large duffel bags.

 

“What’s going on?” Max spoke up. His voice was rough from his time down in the cellar. How long has it been? Probably a couple of days, but he wasn’t sure.

 

“Boss was murdered. We’ve gotta move.”

 

His answer was short but it was all Max needed. He was a smart enough kid. He could figure that his father was now the new leader, that all of the responsibility to lead the mafia was now shifted to him, and that if they stayed here, it was likely that they too would be murdered. 

 

“And get rid of that  _ fucking bear _ ” he said abruptly, and grabbed Mr.Honeynuts to chuck him at the wall. Max ran to his bear and picked him up again, brushing him off. His father glared, but the issue was dropped. There were more pressing matters to attend to anyways.

 

Before long, the white trucks were pulling out of the underground garage and Max was being shoved into the back seat of a black SUV. The ride was quiet, very few words exchanged between Max’s parents. Max stayed silent though. He knew that any words out of him would result in another beating. He knew from experience.

 

He’d give anything just to escape this life.

 

~~~~

 

David got a call from his beater phone. He flipped it open to an unknown number, and answered the call with silence.

 

“We’ve got new intel on the target. The second in line has stepped up. We need him and his family gone.” The line went dead. 

 

The phone chimed with a brand new address. David smirked “I suppose I have something to do tomorrow!”

 

David decided to turn in early, and headed to the bathroom to change into PJ’s and brush his teeth. Golly, he really loved his job! He couldn’t wait to get going on his new mission. 

 

Before he hopped into bed, he set his alarm for 8AM. As he snuggled into his blankets, he couldn’t help but think about his next kill. He was practically vibrating with excitement. No matter how many times he took a new mission, it never got boring. He loved every moment of it. He was still smiling as he drifted off into sleep.

 

David slept like a baby.

 

~~~~

 

The SUV finally pulled up to a large warehouse in the middle of the city. It was seemingly abandoned. The white trucks were already there an the guards were unloading the boxes and hauling them inside. Max and his parents were escorted inside, and lead downstairs to a fully furnished living area. Max assumed that this is where they would be living for the time being. Max’s father dragged him into a small room with a twin bed in it, and thrown inside. The door was shut without any words spoken from his father, but Max knew what he meant. He knew he had to stay put if he wanted to live to see tomorrow, he wasn’t an idiot. 

 

Now that Max was alone, he hugged Mr.Honeynuts close by his side and jumped onto the small bed. 

 

“God I hate that fucking bastard” Max said to himself.

 

He held Mr.Honeynuts out in front of himself

 

“Do you think I can ever escape here? Would anyone else want me?” Max paused.

 

“Jesus fuck I’m talking to a stuffed animal.” The boy collapsed onto his back and closed his eyes.

 

“Like hell anyone would want me. I’m just a shitty little kid. I’m just destined to be thrown around like garbage all my life.” He let out a sigh then rolled to his side, facing his stuffed bear.

 

“At Least I’ll always have you…”

 

~~~~

 

When the morning came and David’s alarm chimed, he eagerly jumped out of bed. 

 

“Another B-E-A-utiful day!” He happily sang and went to his on-suite bathroom to start drawing a bath.

 

With the details of the text from his client, he knew that his target would be at the port later today for his latest trade deal, so he knew he had some time before he had to leave. David poured some pine scented bubble bath into the warm water and watched as the pretty pearlescent bubbles grew bigger and bigger, until the large tub was barely visible through the suds. Just the way he liked it.

 

He shut off the valve then stripped of his nightwear. He looked at himself in the mirror, taking in the disheveled mop of read hair, the forest green eyes that still glimmered with excitement, the smattering of freckles across his pale face and shoulders, and his fairly toned stomach and legs. David really wasn’t a bad looking guy, if he could toot his own horn. He was confident in his looks.

 

He decided to take his time soaking in the suds-filled bath. As he relaxed some more, David’s thoughts started to slip away. His mind traveled to some more… unwholesome thoughts. He imagined a child in the bath with him, both soaking in the sweet smelling bubbles. He would pull the small boy into his lap, feeling the smooth slippery wet skin. David’s body tingled with arousal that make his dick twitch. He couldn’t help but reach down and grab the base of his cock and start languidly stroking himself. In his mind the fantasy continued. He stroked up and down the boy’s back, feeling the soft curve of his spine and squeezing his little butt. He would coat his fingers in suds and run them along the crease of his ass and circle them around his tight little pucker. David started stroking himself faster along with his fantasies, gasping soft moans as his toes curled under the water. He would slip his index finger inside the boy and watch him writhe with pleasure on top of his lap. David’s dick was leaking with the stimulation… he was so, so close… he imagined the boy moaning David’s name as he abused his prostate, shaking and wiggling on top of him. It was when David imagined the boy cumming onto his stomach that David also came, releasing a loud moan into the empty bathroom.

 

~~~~

 

Max awoke the next morning to the feeling of being ripped from the comfort of his bed by his curly hair.

 

He quickly grabbed Mr.Honeynuts.

 

“Let’s  _ go _ .” He heard his father say as he dragged him from his room.

 

Max wasn’t even given time to take a shower or brush his teeth. He was rarely given that time.

 

Max knew what was going on. This happened every time they moved. Max always had to go with his parents when they went to the port. Max never did anything there, or even got out of the car, but his parents didn’t want it risk Max being kidnapped while they were away. Not that they cared about him, but that they didn’t want him to spill any secrets or information he knows about the mafia.

 

Like the night before, he was thrown into the back seat of the black SUV and his father drove off, taking the backroads down to the port.

 

Max never dared to say a word.

 

It was mid afternoon when they finally reached the port. they drove behind the large steel shipping containers where their deals usually took place and where plans were made for outgoing and incoming illegal shipments.

 

_ Cliché _

 

Max stayed in the backseat of the car like he always did, but his mother and father got out of the car to talk to the other shady-looking men about what Max could only assume was their next trade.

 

That’s when Max felt that something was slightly  _ off. _

 

_ ~~~~ _

 

David, now feeling relaxed and clean (and a little bit guilty) climbed out of the bath and pulled the drain plug. He watched the suds slip down the pipes in a tiny vortex.

 

He toweled off, rubbing the towel vigorously over his dripping wet hair before wrapping it around his waist and heading out of the bathroom and into his closet. He picked out his usual work outfit; a black long sleeve shirt with with bulletproof lining, long black cargo pants, black lace up boots, fingerless shooting gloves, and a black neck scarf. His favorite one was the yellow one, but he can’t wear that during the mission! No sir, the bright color would draw too much attention, and David had the decency to try to stay professional when on the job. His clients also took him more seriously when he looked the part.

 

He then headed to the kitchen where he plucked a banana from the fruit basket centered on the counter, and peeled it as he walked towards his weapons room. David pressed his palm against the scanner next to the sliding steel doors. The monitor chimed in recognition and the doors slid open.

 

He munched casually on the banana as he gazed at the variety of sniper rifles, handguns, revolvers, and any other gun a man could ever want mounted to the walls. 

 

“Which one of you am I going to use today?” He said happily.

 

“I’m taking out more than one target, so I probably shouldn’t use a sniper rifle. Sorry big guy.” He spoke apologetically to his rifle and patted the barrel. 

 

He finished off his breakfast and tossed it into the wastebasket. Heading towards his handguns, he put one hand on his hip as he contemplated which ones he will bring. He ultimately decided on a Glock 19 and an HK VP9, and tucked them into the holster around his waist. David also grabbed a beautiful hunting knife with a dark handmade wooden handle, and a Katana that he strapped onto his back.

 

He then made his way out of the weapons room and into the elevator. He punched the button titled ‘garage’ and the doors slipped closed, the box making its way to the very ground floor of his house.

 

David cruised long the highway in a car slightly more low profile than the last. It was a white Tesla Model S. It was still a very nice an luxurious car, but one that grabs less attention than his black Corvette, or his red Aston Martin DB5, or even his Rolls Royce.

 

It would be a couple hours before he got there, he he turned on the radio to pass the time. The drive went smoothly, and David was at the disclosed location a bit early. He his car a short ways away, and carefully weaved through the ship containers. He didn’t want to be seen until he confronted the target, after all. Being caught now could derail the entire mission. 

 

He was just in time reaching the site of the deal to see the target pull up in a black SUV. The two described people stepped out of the car to greet the men who had been waiting. He could feel his fingers twitch in anticipation as he pulled his mask above his nose and reached for his handguns.

 

~~~~

 

The first shot rang through Max’s ears. He bolted out of his seat and pressed his face against the glass of the car window. That’s when he saw his father drop, a pool of blood puddling around his head. Several other men drew their guns and pointed them in a direction Max couldn’t see, and that’s when the second shot was fired and his mother dropped. Fear coursed through his veins as he saw both of his parents dead and bleeding on the asphalt.

 

That’s when he saw him.

 

Out of the corner of Max’s eye he saw a man dressed in all black dodging bullets and running behind the shipping containers. The other men were firing, but it was in vein as one after the other dropped dead. The man in black rushed out unsheathing a long sword from his back and slicing the leg of another man. He dropped and clenched his calf in pain before being stabbed in the back with a large knife.

 

Max was shocked still, wide eyed in horror a he watched one man after the next die before his eyes. Thinking quickly, he grabbed his father's extra revolver from under the front seat, and got out of the SUV just as the man was withdrawing the sword from the chest of the last victim. He pointed the gun at the murderer and pulled the trigger… but nothing happened. It only clicked each time he tried to shoot the gun.

 

“What the  **_FUCK!”_ ** Max shouted, and the man looked towards him.

 

“Shit-  **_DON'T FUCKING MOVE YOU SONOFABITCH_ ** ” The boy knew he was completely screwed.

 

~~~~

 

David pulled his katana from the chest of the sputtering man, feeling as each muscle ripped and twitched, sending soft vibrations up the blade of the sword. God, that felt fantastic. He loved the scent of copper in the air.

 

That’s when he heard a string of profanities a short distance from him. He whipped his head around only to see a child _ (an absolutely dang gorgeous child, and David doesn’t throw dangs around like that for just anything) _ . The kid had a revolver in his hands, and he was pulling the trigger. 

 

Poor boy must not know the safety is on. 

 

Another string of curses fell from the boy’s lips  _ (which was as sexy as it was unacceptable) _

 

_ “ _ Language!” David shouted with mock anger.

 

He took a short moment just to take the sight in. The boy had smooth toned skin, like  _ caramel _ , David thought. He had a mess of curly dark brown hair on his head, but it was shaved starting just at the tops of his ears. And oh golly, he had the most  _ beautiful _ turquoise blue-green eyes. The kid was  _ breathtaking _ , and that was with a sweater and jeans on. David couldn’t help but wonder what he looked like wearing a little bit  _ less.  _

 

David took a few steps towards the kid “Hey, I’m not going to hurt you.” He said in his most soothing tone. 

 

The kid turned to run.

 

David ran after him.

 

He scooped the child up in his arms like he was nothing more than a pillow. The struggling kid held the revolver to David’s head and pulled the trigger again, but still nothing happened.

 

He grabbed the gun from the boy

 

“It’s called a  _ safety _ ” he explained as he undid the safety then pointed the gun in the air and fired.

 

He emptied all of the bullets in one swift movement then handed the gun back to the shocked boy, now sitting still in his arms. David could tell that the kid was scared.

 

“I won’t hurt you” David whispered to the child in his arms.

 

_ (dear lord you’re holding a kid)  _

 

The kid resumed struggling, kicking and pushing to try to break free from David’s grasp, but he was small and thin. He looked malnourished too. This made something inside David switch on, something he’d never felt a day in his life. He wanted to  _ protect _ the boy. He wanted to take care of him.

 

He just didn’t know how to make the poor kid stop kicking.

 

~~~~

  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**_“PUT ME THE FUCK DOWN YOU PSYCHOPATH!”_ ** Max screamed.

 

_ (oh god he’s going to fucking kill me)  _

 

Max didn’t know what to do. This man was holding him like he was air! Max began to panic. Realizing the revolver was still in his grasp, he whacked it to the side of his captors head, then took the chance to kick free. Max fell to the ground and bolted, running as fast and far as his little legs could take him.

 

He didn’t get far.

 

Three rough looking men with guns rounded the corner of a shipping container to face him, pointing their weapons straight at Max’s head.

 

_ “Shit.” _

 

**_“FREEZE! Don’t move! Put your hands in the air and drop your weapons!”_ **

 

That’s when Max realized they weren’t pointing their guns at him, but at the man in black. Max looked back to see that the he hadn’t put his hands up, instead glaring defiantly towards the three armed men.

 

Max hardly had time to react before he was grabbed forcefully by the shoulder, and felt a cool weight against his temple.

 

He froze.

 

The man in black crouched behind him and pressed a handgun against his head.

 

_ “Follow my lead”  _ he heard the man whisper into his ear. 

 

Was it a bluff? Would this man actually shoot him? He brought his hands to the arm wrapped around his neck and pulled, but it didn’t budge. He was being slowly walked back behind a shipping container. The other men didn’t shoot. As soon as they were out of sight the man scooped Max up yet again and bolted. 

 

“PUT ME THE  **FUCK** DOWN!” 

 

Max yelled. This man would kill him. Max knew what he looked like now. He’d seen him kill his parents and slaughter four other men without hesitation. Why would Max be any different?

 

“Shhhh. I’m not going to hurt you, kiddo.” The man cooed.

 

Max could see the smile on the man’s face. It didn’t look devious or sly, but genuine.  _ It’s been a long time since he’s seen someone smile like that. _

 

~~~~

 

The kid had spunk. He was a fighter. David  _ liked _ that. He didn’t know why, but he really felt the need to protect this kid. He wanted the kid to trust him.

 

David had decided the moment he laid eyes on him that he was going to take the kid home with him. That is, if he didn’t get himself killed.  _ (I felt the slightest bit guilty for killing his parents, or what I assumed were his parents)   _

 

David put the boy down behind a tower of shipping containers.

 

“Stay here,  _ please. _ ” David thought that this might be a mistake, that the kid might run, but he needed to go find those three men. 

 

He just prayed that the kid would stay there and that he would be safe.  _ (I don’t want to see him hurt) _

 

He quickly located the three men that he’d seen before. They drew their guns on him but they were too slow, David had already gotten close enough to slit the throat of one man, quickly drawing his pistol and shooting the second and third. He would’ve taken his time, but he  _ really  _ wanted to get back to that boy.

 

_ His boy _ .

 

~~~~

 

Max wanted to run.

 

Max  _ should’ve  _ run. 

 

But for some reason, He decided to stay where the man put him. He didn’t know what’s the guys intentions were, fuck, Max thought the man was batshit. But there was something about him that he felt like he could trust. 

 

So he sat. he waited.

 

It wasn’t long before the man returned. Max figured he went after the three people that had confronted them.  _ (He killed them) _ Max pushed that thought from his mind.

 

The moment that the man in black saw that Max was still sitting where he had left him, his entire face lit up with happiness.

 

Max only crossed his arms.

 

“So, why should I trust you  _ Merc Man? _ ” Max spat out, lacing his voice in a defensive tone. 

 

The man crouched down to Max’s level, where he was still sitting on the asphalt. He sighed, but not a strained or a frustrated one like the ones he heard from his father. It sounded genuine, even worried.

 

_ “Listen” _ the man said abruptly. His voice wasn’t harsh, but it was  _ commanding _ , though at the same time coated in fondness that Max had never heard before. It sent a thrill down his spine.

 

Max gulped.

 

“I have no reason to believe that you would trust me… but very soon this area will be flooded with government officials and police investigating this scene.” The man paused.

 

Max scrunched his brows in thought.

 

“If you want to be taken to some police station where you will be questioned for hours on end, only to be sent to some orphanage or foster home where you will stay for _god_ _knows how long_ , then be my guest. But I _want_ you to come with me. I’m not trying to make you trust me. I’m _asking_ you to trust me.” The man reached out his hand and ran it through Max’s soft curls before standing up.

 

“So what do you say?”

 

Max thought for a moment. He stood up slowly. He didn’t look at the man. Max held his arms out, and the man picked him up again, this time Max wrapped his arms around his shoulders.

 

“Do  **_not_ ** look too deep into this, Merc Man!” He spat. 

 

Max pouted. It’s not like he had any other option. It was either  _ possibly _ die, or spend the rest of his shitty life in shitty foster homes. Really, he’d rather die.

 

So he went with the man.  _ (God this is so fucking stupid.  _ **_I’m_ ** _ so fucking stupid.) _

 

~~~~

 

David was  **_beaming_ ** . His little boy chose him! Golly, he’d never been more ecstatic. He scooped the child up into his arms. He sighed at the warm feeling of the boy’s arms wrapping around his neck. He felt the boy’s chin rest on his shoulder, and heard him groan.  _ (He pouts so cutely!) _

 

It was quiet between the two as David quickly sprinted back to where his car was parked. It was when David’s white Tesla came into view that the boy finally picked his head up. David unlocked the car and gently tucked the kid into the front seat, making sure he was buckled in. The boy seemed to glare at him for that.

 

David rounded the front of the car and hopped into the drivers side, quickly starting the engine and driving off. It was only silent for a few minutes before David spoke up. 

 

“I uh, I never caught your name?” David asked patiently.

 

“I never threw it.” The boy snarked back.

 

It was quiet for a moment. The boy glanced over.

 

“But… it’s Maximilian. Don’t you even  _ think _ about calling me that though. Call me Max.” He said quietly. 

 

David was quiet for a moment in thought, before he was snapped back to reality.

 

_ “And?” _ Max said.

 

“And what?” David asked.

 

“You got a name? I told you mine. If you want my trust that would  _ probably _ be a good fucking place to start.”

 

“O-Oh! Uh, it’s David. My name is David.” He stuttered out. A pause.  _ “language” _ he said a bit more quietly.

 

Max scoffed, but nodded his head in response. He then reached towards the radio and switched on some classic rock. The sound of  _ Mississippi Queen  _ rang between them, filling the silence.

 

Max ultimately decided to curl up in the front seat and sleep. It would be a while before they were home, it was understandable. David was also quite sleepy, but he had to drive. He glanced over at Max’s sleeping form from time to time.  _ (He’s just so cute!) _

 

Around two hours later, he started to run low on gas. He decided to pull of at the nearest gas station. Max was still resting peacefully. David took a moment to watch his chest rise and fall steadily. He exited the car as silently as he could.

 

He was lost in his own thoughts as he held the gas pump steady. He thought about the past few hours. How is he going to even take care of this kid? He didn’t know the first thing about children, but he wanted Max to be happy. He wanted to protect him.  _ (But could I protect him from myself?) _ he brushed the thought quickly from his mind. He didn’t want to hurt Max, but he couldn’t deny what he was. 

 

David walked to the car to grab his wallet, but what he saw sent panic through his chest.

 

_ Max was gone _

 

“Oh no no no no” he muttered.

 

His wallet was gone too.

 

He must’ve took his money and ran! What if he got hurt? What if he was kidnapped or hit by a car! He couldn’t have gone far. David whipped his head around.

 

He started to panic.

 

Then it all stopped. He caught the sight of fluffy curly hair from the corner of his eye. Max was exiting the convenience store with a bag of chips and a bottle of Coke. Relief blossomed in David’s chest.

 

Max looked at him, confused. “What?” He asked. “I also paid for the gas.” He muttered.

 

Max handed David the receipt. Instead of taking it, David suddenly hugged the boy.

 

“Aw geez Max, don’t do that to me!” His voice was muffled into Max’s neck.

 

“Damnit, David, get off me!” They boy wiggled.

 

David let him go and watched Max hop back in the front seat to crack open his bag of chips. David finished pumping the gas and got back into the front seat. He smiled at Max.

 

“What? I’m not sharing.” He said in between crunching on his Doritos.

 

David just chuckled and started the engine.

 

~~~~

 

_ (God, it’s been fucking ages)  _ Max looked out the window watching the trees pass.

 

“How much longer?” He asked.

 

“We’re pretty close now. Probably 15 minutes.” David answered.

 

They seemed to be driving further and further into the mountains.  _ (Maybe he’s going to kill me after all) _ .

 

They finally pulled up to a set of large cast iron gates, and David punched in a code.

 

“Jesus  _ Christ _ David, how loaded are you?” Max asked incredulously.

 

David only smiled sheepishly in response, a small blush high on his cheeks.

 

Max sat up as he saw David’s house come into view. The place was a fucking  **_mansion_ ** . It was set into the mountain, with wood logs and cobble siding. Just how much money do mercenaries make! He looked to his side to see David glancing at him nervously.

 

They parked the Tesla in the garage and Max eagerly hopped out. He was gaping at the several luxury cars parked alongside the Tesla. Max was fucking  _ floored. _

 

~~~~

 

David got out of the car after Max. He loved seeing the excitement on the boy’s features. They both went into the elevator and took it up to the first floor. As soon as the doors opened, Max was out and roaming the rest of the first floor.

 

“What do you want for dinner?” Max was exploring the living room when David asked, already flipping on the 65” flat screen mounted above the fireplace and switching to the discovery channel.

 

“Just make me somethin’ good.” Max shouted from down the hall.  _ (How did he even get there that fast) _

 

Soon Max was back in the living room though, sprawled out on the soft leather couch watching TV. David could only see his curls hanging over the arm of the couch from where he was standing in the kitchen.

 

David decided to order a pizza.

 

“Hey Maxie, what do you like on your pizza?” David asked.

 

“ _ Don’t ever call me ‘Maxie’ again” _ he responded. “And what the fuck is  _ ‘pizza’ _ ?”

 

David paused. “Y-you don’t know what pizza is?” David was shocked. That can’t  _ possibly _ be true.

 

“Nope… my parents weren’t really uh… food people, I guess? I usually just have bread or leftovers if I could find them.” Max swung one arm over his head. “One time I found a soda though. That was cool.”

 

How could Max have lived like that for so long? That's why he’s undernourished, David concluded.  _ (How could anybody have treated  _ **_my Max_ ** _ like that?)  _ He decided to order two pizzas, one pepperoni and one Hawaiian style. He also asked for a couple cans of Pepsi. David decided he was never going to let his Max starve. Not while he was under this roof. 

 

Once David was done on the phone, he rounded the kitchen island to walk towards the living room, skipping around the couch to take a seat, but David was  _ not _ prepared for what he saw. Max was lying stretched out with one leg bent on the couch, the other dangling off the side. One arm was above his head while the other was resting on his chest, his shirt scrunched up past his stomach. He wasn’t wearing the blue sweater he had on before. Only the skinny jeans and a yellow t-shirt.

 

David  **_blushed_ ** .

 

He could see the smooth exposed skin of his stomach rise and fall with each breath he took. He could see most of his chest, and just almo-

 

“What are you staring at, Merc Man?” Max suddenly questioned.

 

David flinched. He quickly sat down a good few feet away and directed his attention to the television. 

 

“Uh n-nothing, Max. I was just uh, thinking.” David was never very good at lying.

 

~~~~

 

Well  **that** was fucking weird. David got all red and shit then just denied it. 

 

_ Like hell! _

 

Max had a weird feeling about this… but he was also more than curious. He wanted to test the waters. This  _ might _ be a stupid idea, but it wouldn’t be the first one he’s had today. 

 

_ (I’m gonna put on a fucking show) _

 

Max stretched. He arched his back, closed his eyes, and reached his arms out over his head, making sure to drag his shirt up a bit more as well. When Max peeked his eyes open to peer at David, what he saw made him smirk. His pupils were blown wide, mouth hanging open just slightly, and his face was flushed a  _ furious _ red. 

 

_ Hook, line, and sinker. _

 

_ (Your move, Merc Man.) _

 

The doorbell rang. David shot up out of his seat. “T-that must be the food… I-I’ll be right back!” He practically sprinted to the front door to answer it.

 

_ Strange. _

 

Max knew that David could have easily taken advantage of him right then and there. So why didn’t he? It’s not like Max had wanted that to happen, but he was still confused. It was like David wanted to, but  _ didn’t  _ want to at the same time. Like he was doing anything he could to avoid the situation. 

 

It didn’t take long for David to come back into the kitchen with his normal disposition, carrying two flat square boxes in his arms. He sat them on island counter in the kitchen. 

 

“Come get a slice, Max!” He happily chirped. 

 

_ It was like he completely forgot what just happened two minutes ago! _

 

Max pouted, but he got up anyways and walked over to the kitchen. He climbed up onto one of the bar stools. Whatever this was, it smelled  _ amazing _ . David flipped open one box containing a pizza topped with pineapple and ham. He grabbed the crust of one slice and brought it up to his mouth to take a bite. Max mimicked the action, flipping open the other box to reveal a pizza with round slices of meat on top  _ (whatever kind of meat it is, I don’t know, but I’ll be damned if I question something that smells  _ **_this_ ** _ good).  _ He grabbed the crust of a slice and brought it to his face, taking a bite.

 

Max  _ moaned. _ “Holy fucking hell and Saint Mother Mary this is the  **_shit_ ** ”

 

He heard David choke a little, letting out a nervous chuckle. “I’m glad you like it.” 

 

~~~~

 

The duo finished up their pizza and lounged on the couch watching documentaries until late into the night. Max was curled up on one end and David at the other. It was when David stood up to stretch, popping the base of his spine, that he realized Max had fallen asleep. 

 

David turned the TV off scooped up his baby boy, being careful not to wake him. He wiggled in his arms a bit, then stilled again and his soft breathing continued. David smiled and walked to the elevator, quietly asking it to bring him to the second floor since his hands were too full to push the buttons.  _ The perks of having a smart-home _ .

 

The elevator chimed and opened up to the hallway on the second floor. David carried Max into one of the guest rooms, specifically the guest room directly across from the master bedroom  _ (just in case he needs me during the night _ ). He tucked max into the blankets and the boy quickly pulled them up and snuggled into them, nuzzling into the soft pillows. The boy just looked so innocent and sweet.

 

_ Absolutely delectable _ .

 

David swept that thought to the back of his mind. He really needed to get his head out of the gutter! Especially from what happened earlier on the couch. He quickly exited the room, whispering a “goodnight” before shutting the door.

 

He slipped on his pajamas and flopped into bed, exhausted. It was almost one in the morning. He couldn’t help but lay there and think about Max now that he was alone.  _ Max’s cute pout, his shimmery green eyes, his exposed stomach as he lay on the couch, the way he stretched his arms over his head and arched his back, the sultry moan as he took a bite of his food.  _

 

He was already rock hard in his boxers.

 

David sighed. How was he going to control himself with such a cute child living in his house?

  
  
  
  



	3. Chapter 3

Max peeled his eyes open. It was still dark. The digital clock by the bed read 3:00 AM.  _ (Shit, I’ve never been in a bed  _ **_this_ ** _ comfy.)  _ He swung his arm to the side and felt around blindly. He didn’t know what he was looking for, but he felt like he was missing something.

 

Then he realized.

 

**_Fuck_ ** .

 

**_Mr. fucking Honeynuts_ ** .

 

Max realized he left his bear in the backseat of his dads SUV. Fuck. Max has never been more devastated. He felt a tear slip down his cheek. 

 

He hadn’t even felt this upset when she saw his father die right in front of his eyes.

 

He remembered his mother giving him that bear, and not the bitch his father married after she died. Max’s real mother. Max loved her so much. She was the first and last person he ever trusted, she would always protect him from his father's wrath. But she died of cancer, and dad only got angrier at Max.

 

Max missed his mother so much.

 

He curled up on his side and cried into the soft down pillow. He felt like he lost her all over again.

 

-

 

_ 4:30 am _ .

 

Max couldn’t fall back asleep and his pillow was soaked with tears. His eyes were dropping and chest heavy with sadness. 

 

Max decided to get out of bed.

 

He didn’t know where he was going, but he thought it was better than lying there and feeling sorry for himself.

 

The first door he tried was the one directly next to the room he had been sleeping in.  _ An office _ . Max walked in and snooped around the drawers, only finding some office supplies and a letter confirming a subscription to  _ Better Homes and Gardens _ .

 

“Shit David, that’s so fucking lame.” Max whispered to himself. 

 

Though that one was better than the other letter he found confirming his subscription to  _ Neck scarves weekly _ . What even  _ is  _ that? He didn’t know whether he was living with a Mercenary or a twice divorced 50 year old cat lady who gets wine drunk on Tuesday afternoons.

 

He decided to leave the office before he disappointed himself further.

 

Max walked to the room directly across from the office and cracked the door open. It was a very large bedroom with a very large California King sized bed that contained a sleeping man.

 

This must be David’s bedroom.

 

Max walked in and closed the door behind him.  _ If I can’t sleep in the other room, maybe I can sleep here. _

 

He walked around to the other side of the bed and pulled himself up on top. He quietly snuggled into the blankets a good few feet away from David’s sleeping form.

 

The boy fell asleep almost instantly. 

 

~~~~

 

David awoke to a pleasant weight on his chest. It was warm and soothing breathed slow and easy and-

 

What?

 

David looked down to find Max wrapped around him. One arm was around his chest and his face nestled into the crook of David’s neck. David could feel Max’s soft curly hair brushing against his chin and his breath ghosting across his shoulder. 

 

David hesitantly brought his arm up and wrapped it around the small boy’s waist.  _ God  _ that felt good. Max just fit so perfectly into David’s side. 

 

_ (No you idiot. Stop. Don’t do this) _

 

Max made a noise that was barely audible. If he hadn’t been right next to David’s ear, he would’ve missed the small moan that escaped the boy’s lips in his sleep.

 

David bit down on his cheek. He could feel his dick twitch in his boxers.

 

_ (Stop before the kid wakes up. What if he finds you doing this? He’s going to hate you.) _

 

His mind was screaming at him but his body was only getting warmer and warmer. He tilted his head and buried his nose into Max’s fluffy curls.  _ God the kid smelled good _ . He reached down slowly, inching towards his dick.

 

_ Dang. _

 

David quickly retracted his hand and slowly and carefully peeled himself from the boy’s grasp. He wanted so badly to take advantage of the boy, but he cared about him too much. 

 

_ (What if I had seriously hurt him? He would never trust me again.) _

 

David mentally kicked himself for what he almost did as he made his way to the bathroom. He needed to relieve his hard-on before he did something he’d regret.

 

It didn’t help that the only word on his lips as he came into his hands was the name of the boy he so dearly wanted to protect.

 

~~~~

 

Max woke up to an empty bed. He hadn’t slept that heavily in a while, and he was almost sad that David wasn’t still sleeping next to him.  _ Almost. _

 

The boy crawled out of bed and headed into the elevator, taking it down to the first floor. The doors chimed open and Max nearly ran head first into David’s stomach.

 

“Oh, Max! Good morning sleepy head! Or should I say afternoon?” He happily chirped. 

 

David had a wide grin on his face as he looked down at Max, but it faltered when he noticed the boy’s clothes.

 

They were still the same as yesterday. Max had slept in them, too.

 

“We’re going to have to buy you some new clothes today!” He smiled again.

 

_ (His smile is so fucking bright) _

 

David turned around again to walk back to the kitchen, but stopped and turned around to look over his shoulder, but not directly at Max.

 

“Hey Max… why were you in my bed this morning?” He questioned. His voice was almost a whisper.

 

“Nightmares.” Max lied. He really didn’t want to tell David that he spent over an hour crying over a stupid bear.

 

“O-oh.” David continued walking towards the kitchen.

 

“What would you like for breakfast? I have toast, I can make eggs or and omelet or a bagel or some-“ Max cut off David’s rant.

 

“Just cereal, David.” He groaned, still sleepy. “And a cup of coffee while you’re at it.”

 

David happily obliged, humming a sweet tune as his fixed Max a cup of coffee and a bowl of cereal, sliding it over to him.

 

“Cream or sugar?” David questioned.

 

“No way. Once you go black you never go back.” Max said.

 

David choked. “Y-you… do you know what that means Max?” He said, surprised.

 

“What? Yeah.” At least Max thought he knew what it meant. He’d heard it used before, and only assumed it was about coffee. 

 

_ (What else could it be about?) _

 

“What do  _ you _ think it means, David?” Max asked.

 

David fidgeted. “Oh- uh… well… I’ll tell you when you’re older.”

 

Max scoffed, but dropped the matter. David seemed too worked up to get a word out of his mouth. He took a large swing of his mug of coffee and quickly ate his bowl of cereal. 

 

As soon as Max finished his breakfast, he and David made their way to the garage and hopped into his black Corvette Stingray. It was a nice enough day out, so they went top down. 

 

Max liked that.

 

The wind blowing through his hair made him feel freer than he ever had in his life. I guess now that his tyrant of a father was dead and he was with David, he really was freer than he ever had been.

 

His mom would be happy for him.

 

… would she? I mean, it was a little fucked that the only person that Max had found some sort or trust in was a murderer for hire and a  _ suspected _ pedophile, but Max still felt strangely safe with David. He felt like he’d known the man for a long time. He felt more comfortable around the Mercenary than he had with anyone since his mother. He didn’t even scold him for being a little shit like most people would. David was just so….  _ David.  _ He looked at Max like nothing else in the world mattered. 

 

And that’s all that mattered to Max.

 

They were around halfway down the mountain when David took a turn, and a small but quaint town came into view. It had a gas station, grocery store, pub, a pizza place, even place called “Muffin Tops”, whatever that was. David parked in front of a small clothing store, and him and Max headed inside.

 

Max wasn’t picky, and he quickly chose several pairs of black jeans, a bunch of T-Shirts, and a few new sweatshirts. He also snagged a new pair of Converse. They were about to go to the register when Max spotted a bin full of stuffed animals with a sign taped to the side.

 

_ “handmade bears: $15.00 - proceeds go to charity” _ . 

 

Max picked up a bear made from incredibly soft brown felt and black button eyes sewed into the face. It was simple besides the small pale blue heart stitched to its chest. He hugged it to his chest and walked to where David was already paying for Max’s new clothing.

 

He placed the bear on the counter just as the lady was scanning the last item.

 

“What’s this, Max?” David asked.

 

Max glared. “Just pay for it,  _ David _ .” He didn’t want to explain to David why he wanted it.

 

David just smiled at him.

 

The cashier cringed, but didn’t comment.

 

Max held his new bear as David loaded the bags of clothing into the trunk of the Corvette. He clicked the trunk closed and turned to look at Max with a bright smile on his face.

 

“What’s with your never ending waterfall of happiness today, Merc Man? Do you shit rainbows or something? It’s  _ almost  _ getting on my fucking nerves.” Max snarled.

 

“I’m just glad you found something you like.” David ruffled Max’s hair only to have his hand swatted away as the boy flailed.

 

They both walked across the street to the grocery store to pick up some essentials for the boy, such as a toothbrush, some toothpaste, a hairbrush, and shampoo and conditioner. David also bought some groceries to make dinner tonight, and a pint of ice cream for them to share. 

 

Max insisted on mint chip.

 

They both headed back to David’s house at around 4pm with their groceries in tow. 

 

Once they got back David put the groceries in the fridge then went upstairs with Max to help him put his new clothes away.

 

Max watched as David folded each piece of clothing and put it neatly in the dresser drawer.

 

“This is going to be your room from now on, Max.” He explained. “You can decorate it if you want.”

 

Max was sitting on the bed with his feet dangling off the side. The clothes he was wearing were dingy and gross. 

 

Max felt gross.

 

Max smirked deviously as a plan formed in his mind. He took any chance he got to fuck with David. 

 

_ (This should be interesting) _

 

Max quietly crawled off the bed, touching the tips of his toes to the wooden floor as silently as possible. David’s back was still turned towards him. He pulled his sweater over his head and threw it on the floor, followed by his shirt.

 

He put on his most innocent smile.

 

“Hey David, can you help me with this?” He asked sweetly, tugging on the waistband of his jeans.

 

David turned around and Max could hear his breath hitch. 

 

“W-w-what?” David flushed and his pupils were blown wide. 

 

“Can you help me with my jeans?” He cooed. “These are dirty and the guards had always dressed me before.” 

 

It was a lie but it proved to be an effective one. David padded over to Max and knelt in front of him. He could see the man’s throat bob as he swallowed thickly. 

 

David brought his shaky hands to the button of the boy’s jeans and popped them open, then slowly unzipped the fly. Each click of the zipper was audible in Max’s ears.

 

Max smirked.

 

_ (He’s flipping out. He’s definitely into me.) _

 

He’d never felt more powerful. It was like he had complete control over David, and Max loved it.

 

_ So did David. _

 

David brought his hands back up to the waistband and slowly tugged them down Max’s legs. Max could feel David’s warm hands all the way down his thighs and calves until he stepped out of his jeans.

 

Max was left in only his briefs.

 

David swallowed again. He was face to face with Max when he was kneeling. He brought his hands back up and caressed the back of Max’s legs with the gentlest of touches, just below the boy’s butt.

 

That’s when Max flushed. He swallowed at the warm feeling of David’s hands at the back of his thighs, heavy and grounding yet gentle, like the boy was made from fine porcelain.

 

Max sighed.

 

David leaned in, inching closer and closer to the nape of Max’s neck. Without even thinking about it, Max tilted his head to give David better access. His mind was foggy and he could feel warmth pooling at the base of his groin.

 

He’d never felt like this before, and he really didn’t mind the feeling.  _ (Especially if it was David) _ he thought inadvertently. 

 

Then David stopped. He let out a frustrated groan and the warmth was immediately gone. David stood and started to walk towards the door.

 

“W-wait, David” Max gasped and grabbed David’s hand.

 

David looked back at him with lust-filled but saddened eyes.

 

“Max… I-I’m sorry…” David gently tugged his hand away and left the room.

 

In that moment Max thought he’d give anything for David to come back and continue what he was doing.

 

~~~~

 

David was  _ afraid _ as he stormed out of Max’s room. He wasn’t afraid of Max though, he was afraid of himself. He was so close to Max, so close to losing every last shred of control he had. He knew that the moment his lips touched the boy that there would be no stopping. 

 

No going back. 

 

The boy had presented himself so  _ willingly _ too. Exposing so much of his smooth neck to him. David almost regretted leaving. He wanted so badly to ravish the child.

 

He felt so angry at himself for his stupid sexuality. He could’ve seriously traumatized Max. David walked into his room and closed the door behind him, being cautious not to slam it. He wasn’t mad at Max, after all.

 

David could never be mad at Max. He cared more about Max than he has anyone or anything in a very long time. 

 

_ (And I almost just molested him. But the boy was practically  _ **_begging_ ** _ for it. But Max deserves more.) _

 

David wanted to  _ die. _

 

Every thought he had conflicted with the other and it was exhausting. So David decided to stop thinking about it.

 

Easier said than done.

 

~~~~

 

Max was turned on for the first time in his life and he didn’t know what to do. It  _ hurt  _ and he didn’t know how to relieve the pressure.

 

He really wished David were here.

 

He did the only thing he could think of. Max walked into the on-suite bathroom and filled the bathtub with ice cold water. Since his body felt warm and flushed, the cold water would counteract that, right? He just needed to cool off.

 

Max disposed of his briefs and slowly sunk into the icy water. It was cold as fuck but he just wanted the ache to go away. 

 

_ (I’m going to fucking kill David for leaving me like this) _

 

The thought of David sent a chill down his spine though. He should probably avoid thinking about him. Max cleared his mind and soaked in the cold water for a good five minutes. The feeling seemed to be fading. He decided to wash up while he was already in the bath.

 

He didn’t take the time to look around the room before, but now that his mind was clear he saw just how  _ big  _ the bathroom was. It was at least three times the size of the cellar his father often locked him in. It contained both a large glass shower and bathtub with jets in it. 

 

_ (I’ll have to try that later)  _

 

It had a large vanity with a waterfall faucet. The toilet was in a small separate room at the end of the bathroom.

 

_ Snazzy. _

 

Max scrubbed his hair thoroughly with the pine-smelling shampoo that he found at the end of the tub. He liked the feeling of his nails raking over his scalp. The boy scrubbed for a good two minutes before rinsing his hair in the water. He then grabbed the conditioner and slicked it through his hair.

 

He remembered his mother giving him baths all the time before she died… she would always use too much bubble bath because she knew Max loved the fluffy suds.

 

All he had left of her now were memories.

 

~~~~

 

David decided to start cooking dinner to clear his head. He got out the chicken he had bought earlier along with cherry tomatoes, corn, potatoes, and string beans. He also got out a bag of rice and threw a few cups into the rice cooker. The wrapped the raw chicken and vegetables in tin foil and drizzled them with olive oil, salt, and pepper and put it in the oven to bake.

 

He had just finished cleaning up the kitchen when the elevator dinged and Max walked out. David tensed, but continued wiping down the counter.

 

He noticed the boy’s hair was heavy with water. He must’ve just taken a bath.

 

_ (No no no! Don’t you dang dare think about that!) _

 

Max glanced briefly at David with his usual scowl.

 

“What’s cookin, good lookin?” Max smirked.

 

David knew Max was only being facetious but it still made him anxious. “U-uh, chicken and rice with vegetables!” He quickly stated. 

 

Max only nodded and walked into the living room to sit. Some time passed like that, where David was too anxious to go sit near Max on the couch. David just needed more time to collect himself.

 

The oven dinged and David took the pan of tin-foiled chicken out, placing it on top of the stove. He also flipped the switch on the rice cooker. He quickly plated both meals, giving each a generous scoop of rice.

 

“Dinners ready!” He called to Max as he was setting the food on the countertop in front of two barstools. Max walked over and climbed up onto the first chair.

 

David cautiously sat next to him.

 

He didn’t notice any change in Max’s disposition as they both started eating. That is, until Max broke the silence.

 

“So you’re a pedophile?” He calmly stated.

 

David choked. “W-w-we’ll I-I mean-“ he took a deep breath. “... yes” he whispered.

 

There was no use in denying it.

 

Max was going to hate him and that would be it. He’d drop him off at a police station or something, or he’d let the boy call the police himself. The poor kid must already be angry and upset and just traumati-

 

“I figured that. I don’t mind.” The boy said.

 

David was taken aback. He didn’t mind? What his he mean? David had almost started kissing up the kids neck and practically groping him and he didn’t  _ mind? _

 

“W-what do you mean?” David questioned incredulously.

 

“I  _ mean _ that I don’t care what you are.” Max stated firmly.  “Yeah, it’s a little messed up, but… you’re the second person who’s ever treated me with kindness. The first person died 4 years ago.” He said.

 

David was shocked. He thought the boy would hate him forever. “But what if… what if I hurt you? What if I-I touch you or I can’t control myse-“

 

“Then will cross that road if we come to it.” Max said flatly.

 

Max continued to eat like nothing was wrong.

 

David felt like his entire world collapsed and rebuilt itself in the span of less than 5 minutes.


	4. Chapter 4

David can’t deny that he’s had a good life so far. He has a beautiful home, a wonderful and exciting job, and a  _ very _ healthy bank account. He isn’t even unhappy with his body or appearance. He’s actually had people say that’s he’s quite handsome, to which he blushes furiously.

 

David’s never been very good with compliments, though.

 

But as he sits on the couch sharing mint chip ice cream with a certain small temperamental boy, he can’t help but think that he’s possibly the happiest he’s ever been. 

 

Though at the same time, David is scared. He’s scared for Max’s safety.

 

David had never been scared before.

 

How could David protect his precious boy when the thing he’s trying to protect him from the most is David himself? Even if the boy had said he didn’t care what he was. Surly the boy just doesn’t see the extent of David’s lust for him. 

 

The same thoughts that have been plaguing his mind for the past day whirred through his head.

 

He simply didn’t know what to do.

 

_ -20 years earlier- _

 

Tension in the room was thick. David saw his parents sitting stiffly before the doctor in front of them. The four of them sat in silence as the man in the white coat flipped through a clipboard of papers, concern creasing between his eyebrows. 

 

Though David was oblivious to this all. The tension, the concern, The boy didn’t notice it, or, atleast didn’t  _ care _ that it was present. He was content in sitting in the too-large chair, swinging his legs as he colored in a picture of Captain America.

 

Though, David preferred Deadpool.

 

There was something about the red-clad hero that made David jittery with excitement. There was something about the character’s comical expressions and witty disposition that just made him so gosh darn  _ cool _ .

 

When the doctor spoke, the boy had noticed it made parents flinch. “We have discovered that there is a… tumor in David’s right lung” the man stated grimly. “It is at an early stage, and it is fairly treatable-“

 

David tuned out again after that. It’s not that he couldn’t handle the news, in fact, he understood what the doctor was saying perfectly well. David just didn’t really feel the need to give a hoot about it. He knew he could possibly die, but he didn’t really mind that either. He felt fine right now, and if he died then he died. 

 

When a person died, they’re met with a vast nothingness. 

 

And David was content with just that.

 

Even as he saw his parents crying out of the corner of his eye, his father holding and comforting his mother and looking upon his son with sadness that David couldn’t understand.

 

For the next four years, until the age of 10, the boy went through near  _ constant _ treatment, surgeries, and therapy. But David was indifferent to it. Sure, it had hurt at times and more often than not he was in pain, not to mention he practically lived in the hospital, but David kept smiling. He was either going to live or die after all. And David didn’t necessarily care which scenario his cancer would end him in.

 

It turns out, David lived. At 10 years old, just 4 days before his 11th birthday, David went into remission. The boy’s parents were  _ thrilled _ that they had their son back. David just smiled at them. After all, he would die eventually anyways.

 

Everyone did.

 

It wasn’t until he was 16 that he stood at the cliff of life or death yet again.

 

It had been a very pleasant evening, really. David and his parents had dressed up to go out to a fancy restaurant with one of his fathers clients. David knew his father was an important man, he just never knew what exactly it was he did. It’s not like he cared anyways. David just sat silently, speaking when spoken to, and smiling calmly. Just like he always has at these dinner parties.

 

This particular client, however, looked at David unlike any of his fathers previous dinner guests. The way the man drew his eyes up and down the boy’s form was nearly predatory. David knew what it meant, of course. He had always seemed nieve on the outside. If only people knew how much David caught on to.

 

But it was only after they had left that everything went south.

 

David and his parents were walking down the alleyway at the back of the restaurant. His father always told him it was so they wouldn’t draw attention. The alley was dark and cold, but the boy didn’t mind it. He imagined that’s what death felt like too.

 

Whatever happened, happened too quick for David to comprehend it. But when he had, he saw his parents lying still at his feet with dark liquid oozing and dripping from their heads, swirling to pool at the boy’s feet. David only stood there and watched, hypnotized by the deep red of blood puddling under his parents lifeless forms.

 

That was the first time he smelled copper thickening the air.

 

_ -present- _

 

David looked over at the boy sitting only inches away from him. An empty pint of mint chip sat on the coffee table with two spoons placed inside of it. He watched the boy’s chest rise and fall, until Max sighed deeply and glanced over at David.

 

“Take a picture, it’ll last longer.” He snipped.

 

David fidgeted and looked away. He could hear Max sigh yet again, and scoot over to lean at David’s side, nuzzling close to his chest. 

 

He could feel his heartbeat pick up, but only rested his arm around the boy’s shoulders, pulling him in closer. He restrained himself from doing anything he may regret.

 

“Don’t look too deep into this, Merc Man.” The boy yawned.

 

A warm feeling bubbled in David’s chest at Max’s trust in him. For the first time in his life he truly cared about something. About  _ someone. _

 

David realized that he cared for the boy the first time he laid eyes on him.

 

He thought about that moment for a long time, when he was alone at night and unable to sleep.

 

As David watched the blood pool at his feet from the bodies surrounding him, he noticed the beautiful blue green eyes of the first man he shot, still wide open and lifeless. He frowned.  _ (What a waste) _ .

 

Thinking back, it was when he looked up and saw those same beautiful eyes, but full of life and  _ fear _ that David felt something tug at his heart.

 

The boy wasn’t crying or mourning for his parents, he wasn’t cowering or pleading for life, he was standing with a gun pointed to David’s head. It was then that David realized that this boy was everything that David wasn’t.

 

Sure, David wasn’t particularly sad when his own parents had died in front of him the same way that Max’s had, but David never had that  _ drive _ .

 

Yes, it would’ve been a shame to kill the boy along with his parents.

 

Not to mention how cute the boy looked.

 

He was torn from his thoughts when he heard a faint whine from the boy at his side, and looked down to see small hands gripping tightly at David’s shirt, a furrow between the boy’s brows.

 

It seems Max was having a nightmare.

 

It was when he noticed a tear fall down his cheek that David became concerned.

 

He gently shook the boy awake. “Hey.. hey Max, are you alright?” He whispered.

 

Max awoke with a jolt that had him panting hard and looking at David with frantic worry… then his expression suddenly dropped back to indifference.

 

“Yeah I’m fine.” The boy stated neutrally, as if nothing happened at all.

 

“B-but you were crying!” David said as he looked into Max’s eyes, searching.

 

Seemingly surprised by this, the boy wiped the wetness from his cheeks.

 

“What really happened, Max?” David ran his fingers through the boy’s curls, attempting to soothe the child.

 

“I uh… I just had a nightmare. I don’t really want to talk about it.” He looked away. 

 

David couldn’t help but notice the boy reach up to wipe his eyes again, sniffling faintly. “Oh, Max.” He went to pull the boy back against him but Max lashed out, pushing his arm away.

 

“I don’t need your pity, David!” He spat. Max slid off the couch and marched off to his bedroom, leaving David alone on the couch.

 

Maybe giving Max some space would be for the best, even though David desperately wanted to comfort the boy. 

 

He turned off the TV and headed to his own room. 

 

~~~~

 

God damnit, Max was furious with himself. Why did he have to let David see him cry like that! How was he supposed to explain his nightmare about the night his mother passed…? 

 

He couldn’t. Not to David. 

 

Not to anyone.

 

In fact, he’d never told anyone about that night. Just thinking about it makes his chest constrict with dread. And then the tone of David’s voice and the way he ran his fingers through Max’s hair… it reminded him of her. And Max missed her more than anything.

 

Another tear spilled down his cheek.

 

He grabbed his new bear and crawled into the bed, hugging the soft plush close to his chest. He didn’t cry after that, opting to just lay there in the dark, staring at the ceiling in silence. His mind was blank for a while, until it seemed to get bored and wander to other thoughts.

 

Max thought about what happened earlier that day, after they got home from shopping. He really didn’t want to think about it, but it kept snaking its way back into his thoughts.

 

Fuck.

 

He had that uncomfortable feeling again, and he really didn’t want to submerge himself in freezing water. The more his thoughts wandered the more warmth pooled in his belly, and he didn’t know what to do about it.

 

He’d never had this problem before today.

 

It was getting too warm. He flung the blankets off of him and sprawled out on the bed.

 

“This is fucking bullshit!” He whispered to himself in the empty room.

 

He did the only sensible thing he could think of and reached down to touch the offending member. He palmed it through his pants, and was surprised by the wave of pleasure that washed over him.

 

He moaned loudly into the darkness, but quickly slapped his other hand over his mouth.

 

_ (What the fuck was that?) _

 

Max went a bit further by pulling his pants down and off his legs, flinging them to the floor. He did the same thing, and grabbed his small cock through his boxers and sighed at the tingly sensations it gave him. 

 

He’d never felt something this good before.

 

When just palming it started to lose its effect, he tried squeezing it, but was underwhelmed by the outcome. He was now painfully aroused and nothing he was doing helped!

 

He groaned “This isn’t fucking  _ funny!” _ He grasped at the bedsheets and arched his back in frustration.

 

What the fuck was he supposed to do now? He lied there fidgeting until he couldn’t stand it anymore.

 

There was only one person he knew that could possibly help him with his  _ problem _ . Max walked out of his room in only a t-shirt and boxers and went across the hall, quietly cracking open the door to David’s room. He found the man sleeping peacefully in his bed.

 

The boy walked in and pulled himself onto David’s bed. He looked at his peaceful features before shaking his shoulder to wake the man.

 

“M-max, what are you doing in here? Why aren’t you in bed?” His eyes were barely open as he blinked away the tiredness.

 

“P-please, David, I need help.” Max’s voice was slightly higher and thickened with arousal.

 

This seemed to jolt David from his daze. When the man looked at Max and noticed his flushed cheeks and his pupils blown wide behind his eyelids, David scrambled backwards, trying to put distance between himself and Max.

 

“M-m-Max w-why, why are you in here l-like that?” David was flushed, and couldn’t stop his own arousal from bubbling up inside of him.

 

“David, it hurts and I don’t know how to fix it! Please…” Max sounded desperate. He crawled over to David and sat in his lap. “Just… do what you did earlier or something! Anything…” the boy was breathing heavily, and David’s heart was just about beating from his chest.

 

This can’t keep happening!

 

It was like David’s hands moved on their own as they came up to rest on the boy’s hips, shifting the shirt out of the way so he could feel the boy’s smooth flawless skin.

 

David bit his lip, and jerked his hands away like he’d just touched a hot stove. His own dick was now hard and it was getting increasingly more difficult to think clearly.

 

The boy shifted to get closer.

 

“No no no no please please please” David could only beg the boy to stop.

 

Max could hear David begging, but his mind was focused on getting this feeling to go away. He put his hands on David’s chest and looked up at him with pleading eyes. Max really didn’t know why he was acting this way. It’s not like he wanted to, his body seemed to act on its own.

 

David was shaking now in effort to control himself. It was slipping away the more the kid begged and writhed on David’s lap.

 

“Please” a tear fell down David’s cheek. “Please… no…” his hands shook as he brought them up to the nape of the child’s neck, slipping his hand up and through the boy’s hair.

 

Max sighed and rested his head on David’s shoulder as his hand slipped down to the middle of Max’s back. David couldn’t help but cry softly as his body betrayed his mind screaming for him to stop.

 

The boy rolled his hips into David’s and whimpered, feeling the slight friction against his aching erection. David moaned and Max pushed away from the man’s chest to look at David’s face.

 

What Max saw made him snap from his own hazy state.

 

David’s eyes were red and puffy and his bottom lip swollen from biting it so hard. Tear tracks stained the man’s cheeks but his pupils were dilated in arousal. Max climbed off the man and David groaned, but let the boy go without fighting it.

 

Max was still hard and aching, but he slipped off the bed and sat at its base, still panting from exertion.

 

“Just… just tell me what to do.” He said between gasps. “...please…” he added at the end in a whisper.

 

David whimpered and Max could hear him shifting on the bed. When he spoke, his voice came out rough mixed with sadness and arousal. “P-put your hand down your uh- briefs and g-grab the base of it.” He explained.

 

Max did as told and bit back a moan.

 

“Squeeze it but not too hard, then start moving your h-hand up and down the shaft.” David continued.

 

Max squeezed the base of his prick and brought his hand up to the top and back down, repeating the motion as David told him. This time he couldn’t hold back his moan, and further slumped at the end of David’s bed. He could hear the shuffling of fabric and muffled noises coming from behind him.

 

David continued even when Max didn’t say anything else. “T-try r-running yo-u’re thumb o-over the slit at the top of it.” 

 

Max could hear David panting in between words. He did as David said anyways and slicked his thumb over the wet tip of his cock, moaning and arching his back at the intense wave of pleasure jolting through his body.

 

“God! Holy fucking hell that feels so good!” Max felt warmer and warmer as more pleasure pooled at the base of his stomach. David’s soft moaning behind him only urged him on, quickening his pace.

 

Each time David spoke he seemed more and more out of breath. “Mm... l-lick your hand to make it m-more s-slick.” Max did as told without hesitation and gasped at the wet sensation. He could hear faint slick noises from behind him that made Max bite his lip. He could imagine David doing the same thing Max was right now.

 

The thought brought him to the edge, feeling like he was about to explode as his orgasm was hanging right before him. It was when he heard David moan His name from behind him that Max’s entire body stiffened as he finally reached the peak.

 

“Mmm- D-David!” The boy shouted as he arched into his own hand, riding out his first ever orgasm. 

 

The only sounds left in the room were the heaving panting from both Max and David as they slowly came to their senses.


	5. Chapter 5

David could barely sleep after what happened that night. In fact, he didn’t even try to sleep. Every time he closed his eyes, the images of Max practically begging for Him flashed inside his mind.

 

The thought of what he  _ could _ have done to that sweet boy made him sick to his stomach. David knew he was helpless against Max.

 

So David just laid there, staring at the smooth blank ceiling.

 

It was around 3AM when his beater phone chimed with a message from an unknown number, and David quickly snatched up the flip phone from his bedside table.

 

The message contained a description and coordinates for a new hit, as well as a confirmation for a direct deposit to his bank account for $3.5 million. The other half would be paid when the hit was done.

 

This was good.

 

David really wanted to get out of the house, even though it had only been a day since his last job. Maybe seeing some fresh blood would get his mind clear, and he could face Max with a smile on his face again. Max deserved that. 

 

Max deserved the world.

 

Since he couldn’t sleep anyways, he decided to get up at that moment to tread to the bathroom. He flicked on the lights that were much too bright for the early hours, and set the water in the shower to a temperature that was much too cold for his warm body.

 

He thought that the cold water would make the unwholesome images stop flashing in front of his eyes every time he blinked.

 

It didn’t.

 

David thought scrubbing his skin as hard as he could, leaving it raw and reddened would keep his mind from wandering to Max.

 

It didn’t.

 

Maybe gritting his teeth together while using way too much shampoo and forcefully scraping his nails across his scalp might prevent his body from betraying him.

 

_ It didn’t. _

 

_ “Dangit…” _ David choked out in a sob as he sunk to his knees. 

 

The man stayed like that for a good 10 minutes, crumpled beneath the ice cold water pounding at his back as he cried silently, willing his arousal to go away.

 

Because there was  _ no way _ he’d let himself get off at Max’s expense again.

 

_ Max deserves better. _

 

He repeated that in his head over and over until he could gather the strength to stand and switch the water off with the press of a button.

 

The only sound remaining in the bathroom was the steady  _ drip drip drip _ of the water weighing down David’s thick hair.

 

And even that was too much to bare.

 

David stepped out of the shower onto the warm, heated bathroom floors and grabbed a fluffy towel to wrap around his waist. 

 

He was still dripping as he padded over to the vanity to brush his teeth, only to get a good long look at himself in the mirror before he could do so. There were bags under his puffy, reddened eyes.

 

He sniffled, and reached for his toothbrush. 

 

-

 

After David had finished his routine and had gotten dressed in his usual professional all-black attire, he walked out into the kitchen where he brewed himself a  _ strong _ cup of joe. David usually didn’t drink coffee, and only bought some because of Max’s love for it, but he currently felt crappy and tired and all he wanted was to get his senses back up and buzzing. 

 

He walked with the mug clasped firmly in his hand to his weapons room, the hidden steel doors slipping easily from its place in the wall after David pressed his palm up against the scanner. Not feeling up to bothering with any of his usual chipper shenanigans, he quickly stuffed a couple of necessary weapons into a duffel bag, including a few knives, handguns, and his favorite sniper rifle.

 

Still holding his coffee in one hand, he lugged the duffel bag up onto the opposite shoulder with a labored huff. He patted the bag gently and smiled down at it, already feeling slightly better from earlier that morning.

 

The sting of gunpowder in his nose always made him quirk a smile, fond memories of past kills flooding his mind as he looked at each of the other weapons mounted on the walls or displayed on tables in front of him.

 

David could already feel his stress melting away, and he hadn’t even begun his day.

 

He knew this hit would be just what the doctor ordered.

 

He walked out of the crisp room, the steel doors sliding closed behind him once again, leaving the wall seamless. David downed the rest of his coffee on his walk back to the kitchen, placing the mug in the sink. He then dropped his duffel bag beside the door to the elevator, knowing there was one last thing he needed to do before he left.

 

The elevator chimed and he stepped in, going up to the second floor of the house. A slight tingle of nerves setting into his chest. He stomped those nerves down once the lift had stopped and the doors slid open once again.

 

He quietly tip-toed his way down the hall to the bedroom across from his own, pushing the door open just a crack. He peeked in to see his little Max curled up in the blankets, chest rising and falling in a steady rhythm.

 

_ He was sleeping. _

 

David smiled, glad to know that Max was seemingly more O.K. than David was.

 

He wanted to hug Max, kiss his forehead, tell him goodbye or  _ something _ , but he knew he shouldn’t wake the boy. Not now, anyways.

 

Not after earlier.

 

He shut the door in the same silent fashion that he’d opened it, and ambled his way into his office. He switched on the lamp, grabbed a piece of lined paper and a pen, and sat down to write Max a note for when he woke up.

 

**_Max;_ **

 

**_I’m going out. Won’t be back until tonight, but I’ll be home before diner. Help yourself to anything in the house._ **

 

**_David._ **

 

He had flipped between _ “XXOO, David”  _ and  _ “Love, David” _ , but ultimately decided on just  _ “David” _ . Keeping the note short and sweet, he folded it up letter-style and made his way back down to the kitchen. 

 

He placed the note where he knew Max would see it, right in front of the coffee pot.

 

He really hoped Max would be okay by himself, but he had faith that the kid would be fine. From what David had observed since he’s known him, the boy seems very independent.

 

He didn’t let himself dwell on why he was for too long before he was headed down to the garage.

 

~~~~

 

Max had fallen asleep almost instantly after he scurried his way out of David’s room. He’d felt so exhausted after what happened that he didn’t have the mental energy to think too hard it, but now that he’d gotten a full 8 hours of sleep and it was around 7AM, he couldn’t fall back asleep.

 

He couldn’t make his mind  _ shut the fuck up. _

 

And god, was it infuriating.

 

Max just laid curled up on his side, hugging his bear close to his chest. The boy couldn’t get over the way David had looked at him. His eyes were so full of sadness and regret that it tugged at Max’s heart, yet so full of  _ lust _ that it had Max’s head go light and foggy.

 

But it’s not worth thinking about now.

 

David probably hated him, anyways.

 

Max couldn’t help but think about how perfect David’s life must’ve been before Max came along and fucked it up in the matter of less than two days. He hadn’t seen someone look so disappointed since the last time his father had looked at him.

 

Max knew nobody could ever want him.

 

So why bother?

 

As the boy slipped out of the bed, his bear still tucked in his arms, he had made up his mind.

 

He was going to do what he should have done in the first place, after he watched his father get his brains blown to bits.

 

Max walked to the bathroom and quickly brushed his teeth and his hair, and placed the items haphazardly back onto the countertop. He emptied out his dressers and threw the clothing onto his bed, picking out his old ragged blue sweater and jeans from the pile. 

 

The smell reminded him of his father.

 

Max cringed.

 

He stuffed the rest of the clothing (making sure to include his bear, he was  _ not _ going to forget this one like he had with Mr.Honeynuts) into a black SwissGear backpack he found under the bed and placed it by the door before he quietly made his way out of his room and down the hall.

 

He’d need to make sure David was distracted before he snuck out.

 

He first checked the man’s room, but found the master suite completely empty.

 

No David.

 

He checked the master bathroom to see if he was in the shower, but found only David’s still-damp towel and a vacant bath.

 

No David.

 

Max ran out and took the elevator down to see if he was in the kitchen or living room, but was met with complete silence as the heavy metal doors slid open.

 

No David.

 

Where could he have gone? David would tell him if he was leaving… right? Max was about to go check the garage to see if he was  _ maybe _ down there, but instead spotted a piece of paper resting near the coffee maker.

 

Max walked over and reached up to grab the note, carefully folded up in letter format. The boy opened up the piece of paper and read its contents, only to feel his heart sink just a little. The note was obviously left by David, but it seemed cold and short, only stating that David had left and would be back that night. 

 

The boy scowled at the paper before crumpling it and tossing it back on the counter. 

 

David really did hate him.

 

And it was all Max’s fault.

 

Well, at least it gave him a good opportunity to sneak out undetected. Max made his way back upstairs and grabbed his backpack from the guest room, flinging it over his shoulder. He then went back across the hall to snoop around in David’s room one more time.

 

Max was carelessly rummaging through David’s bedside drawer when he heard something buzz from in front of him. 

 

He looked up.

 

Huh.

 

He hadn’t seen David use a phone since he’s been here. He definitely would’ve seen an opportunity to fuck with the guy if he had.

 

Max moved a box of tissues out of the way and found a smartphone laying next to a glass of water. He quickly snagged it up to see what the notification was for. The phone lit up with an email alert from a weapons wholesale website. He pressed the home button, surprised to see that David hadn’t locked his phone with a password. 

 

“Convenient.” Max smirked and shoved the device in the back pocket of his jeans.

 

He’d snoop through that more a little later. Right now there were bigger fish to fry.

 

The boy closed the now wrecked drawer and turned around to go through David’s closet. He thought maybe there would be something useful in there, but all he found were David’s boring casual clothing and some tactical gear that was much too large for Max. 

 

He was about to bounce when he noticed a brightly colored cloth hanging from a half-closed drawer. He walked over to it and picked it up.

 

It was a yellow scarf.

 

Max didn’t know what he was thinking when he brought the cloth up to his face and inhaled deeply.

 

It smelled just like David. Warm and earthy.

 

“Ah, fuck.” Max groaned, and tied it around his own neck, bringing it up to his nose to smell again.

 

He wondered if David would notice it missing. Not like it mattered, anyways. He tucked it into the front of his blue sweater and took one last look around before he exited the closet.

 

Max went back downstairs. He hadn’t had anything to eat yet, and he thought it would probably be a good idea to get something into his stomach before he left. He climbed on top of the counter to reach the cabinet and pulled out a cereal bowl, gently placing it by his feet before hopping off the table.

 

Max opened the pantry to grab the cereal, but as he was pulling the box out of its rightful spot, he noticed a bag of trail mix behind it. He quickly snatched that too and ran back to shove it in his backpack along with everything else.

 

He poured his cereal and climbed up onto a barstool so he could sit. He thought about David as he gulped down his coffee.

 

Would he notice Max was gone? It’s not like they’d known each other for long, so it was possible, but on the other hand Max knew the man was too caring not to notice. But did David really care about Max?

 

Or was it all the boy’s imagination?

 

He shoved those thoughts aside and finished off his breakfast. He could dwell on that later. He left the empty bowl and coffee mug on the counter and headed towards the front door.

 

Max never looked behind him at the couch in the living room where David and him had sat the night before. 

 

Nope.

 

He certainly didn’t.

 

And neither did he feel the sting of tears threatening to form behind his eyes as he walked out the door.

 

~~~~

 

Blood spattered from the neck of New York’s leading political candidate as he crumpled to the floor, red soaking into the pristine white of his tailored 3-piece suit.

 

What a shame.

 

Looked like a nice suit.

 

David inhaled, filling his lungs with the pungent smell of copper. He was grinning like he just won the lottery. Nothing could brighten his mood like un-aliving a couple of snobby corrupt politicians.

 

Well, David  _ was _ being paid by a different snobby corrupt politician. Too bad he couldn’t spill that guys guts as well. 

 

He pulled his black scarf back over his nose and threw his hood over his head. He then slung his duffel bag over his shoulder and walked out of the expensive looking hotel room, stepping over the two dead body guards whose blood was now puddling around them. He made his way to the end of the hallway and climbed out the window and back up the piping that he’d climbed down previously to enter the building undetected.

 

As soon as he had gotten to the roof of the hotel he could hear sirens in the distance, no doubt called on by a different resident who had already stumbled across the bodies. 

 

David needed to get away, and  _ fast. _

 

He ran to the opposite edge and flung himself onto the fire escape of the adjacent building, quickly making his way to the top. He repeated this process a couple more times, hopping from building to building until he was far enough away from the commotion.

 

The sun was already starting to set as he made his way back to the parking garage where he had left his car. His muscles were already starting to set with a pleasant ache. He felt more relaxed than he had in days.

 

As he sat back in his car and pulled his mask down, he thought about what he was going to say to Max. He finally felt in the right place of mind to be able to face the boy properly.

 

He supposed he should start by saying sorry.

 

David was really excited to finally have someone to come home to. He couldn’t wait to give his little Maxie a big ol’ hug!


	6. Chapter 6

It was well into the afternoon when Max had made it to the town halfway down the mountain. He had been feeling hungry since shortly after he left, but now Max was fucking  _ famished _ and he had already eaten the trail mix about an hour ago.

 

His stomach gave a loud growl.

 

He’d have to find something to eat now if he didn’t want to die of starvation before he even reached the city at the base of the mountain.

 

Max looked around. There was that pizza place, but he’d have to dine and dash, and he wasn’t positive that he wouldn’t get caught. There was also “Muffin Tops”, but he was honestly a bit afraid to go into that sketchy place.

 

Walking a little further down the dusty road, he came across a small convenience store with two gas pumps in front. The store itself was a bit worse-for-ware. The red and blue decorative stripes that wrapped around the building were faded and chipping, and the seemingly once white color was now streaked with dirt and dust. The gas pumps themselves looked like they were from the 60’s. Max had no idea how they could even still be functional, but that wasn’t important.

 

He was here for a different kind of fuel. 

 

Max walked closer to the door. He now noticed a security camera mounted near the right corner of the building, pointed directly towards the entrance. 

 

_ He also noticed two water fountains bolted to the wall, one with a “whites-only” sign above it, but there were more important, less racist things to worry about _

 

The boy casually strolled into the store, a  _ very _ bored looking cashier behind the register eyeing him like a hawk.

 

Max gulped.

 

Besides the one outside, there were two more cameras within the building. One at each corner. Max ducked into one of the 3 aisles stocked with snacks, hoping that he was  _ just _ short enough that he was out of range of the surveillance. 

 

Taking a quick look around, he spotted a shelf full of potato chips. He went to grab a bag, but the foil packaging crinkled loudly under his touch.  _ (Right, not a good idea) _ . He stepped back, and saw boxes of Cliff bars lined up on the bottom row of shelving.  _ Perfect _ . He snatched two random bars and discretely snuck them into his hoodie pocket.

 

Now all he needed was a cover to make it seem like he walked in for a purpose other than stealing. So, he pushed any nerves aside and casually walked up to the cashier.

 

“Hey, uhhh… do you have like, a bathroom I can use?” Max asked as nicely as he could.

 

This way it would seem like he only came in because he needed to take a piss.

 

The man sighed, and pointed to a door at the back of the room, beside a couple of vending machines.

 

“Right, thanks.” Max said, and walked over to the bathroom, making sure to lock the door behind him. 

 

Max winced.

 

The bathroom looked like it hadn’t been properly cleaned in a  _ century _ . There was dirt  _ (at least, he hoped it was dirt)  _ along the base and running down the outside of the toilet. The floors were a dusty color, but Max assumed that they were once white, just like the outside of the building. Even the sink was covered in hair, like someone shaved their beard over it. On top of all that, the room smelled strongly of urine.

 

Atleast Max had never planned on actually using the facilities. 

 

He waited for a minute, then went to flush the toilet  _ (it’s gotta seem real, right?)  _ and walked out of the bathroom, shutting the door behind him. The man at the counter was now flipping through an old magazine. 

 

This was perfect.

 

If Max could walk out without grabbing the attention of the cashier, he had a better chance of not getting caught.

 

He quietly trotted to the door, and shoved one hand in his pocket while he pushed the door open with the other.

 

Then Max heard something fall.

 

And the cashier looked up.

 

_ Fuck. _

 

He looked to the ground and found one of the bars lying at his feet. He must’ve accidentally pushed it out the other side with his hand!

 

“Hey! You gotta pay for that!” He heard the man yell from behind him.

 

Max bolted.

 

He ran as fast as he could down the road, only looking back to see the man yelling to him outside of the convenience store doors. He kept running.

 

About a quarter mile down the path, when he knew he wasn’t being followed, Max stopped to catch his breath, panting heavily with his hands resting on his knees.

 

_ Maybe leaving David’s house was a bad idea. _

 

Though he started doubting himself, he still kept walking down the mountain. He couldn’t turn back now, anyways. 

 

He reached into his pocket and took out the one bar he managed to snag, and ripped it open. He took a bite and grimaced.  _ Fucking raisins _ .

 

He ate it anyways.

 

-

 

The sun was setting along the horizon, and he was still a good two hours away from the city. Max was starting to think he really hadn’t planned this out well, but was distracted when he saw hints of light creeping up along the ground from behind him. He looked back, and was immediately blinded by the bright headlights of an oncoming car. It seemed like it was going to drive right past the boy, but the car's brake lights came on, and Max saw that the car was backing up towards him. Upon closer inspection and without the headlights assaulting his retinas, he could tell it was a cop car.

 

_ Fuck fuck fuck shit cunt bitch! _

 

Max just stood and waited for the unavoidable confrontation. The Police Officer stopped and rolled down the window. He was a dark-skinned man with gentle eyes and a scruffy beard.

 

“Hey, little boy! You lost or somethin’?  It’s gettin’ pretty late out here.” The man’s thick southern accent calmed Max’s nerves just a little.

 

“Uh, no I was just headed to the city I guess. What’s it to ya?” Max said, unable to mask the natural snark that always seemed to lace his voice.

 

The officer only smiled. “Well, ya gotta have parents right? Hop in and I can take ya down to the station. It can get real dangerous around these parts at night!” He was  _ almost _ as chipper as David.

 

_ Almost. _

 

Max skimmed his options. He could try running, but he knew he wouldn’t get far along the dirt road on food. He could run into the woods, but if he was being honest with himself, those woods were looking darker and spookier by the minute. He sighed, and resigned himself to his fate. He opened the car door, hopping into the backseat.

 

He always knew he’d somehow end up in the back of a cop car, just not quite like this. The officer started driving, and Max stayed silent in the back seat, taking a particular interest in his thumbs as he twiddled them quietly.

 

After a minute, the man spoke. “So, you got a name, kiddo?” He asked.

 

“Uh, Max.” Dammit, why didn’t he lie? Stupid anxiety.

 

“Well, nice to meet you, Maxwell! My name’s Jones!” He responded happily.

 

Max didn’t correct him on his name. It’s better that Jones didn’t know that Max was short for Maximilian and not Maxwell. He really didn’t want people to know where he came from, anyways.

 

Jones responded in Max’s place. “So, why were you out all alone? Runnin’ away from home?” He chuckled lightly.

 

Max still didn’t say anything.

 

“It’s okay, you don’t gotta answer. ‘You have the right to remain silent’ am I right?” The officer laughed at his own corny joke.

 

Max just sighed and rested his chin on his hand as he looked out the window. It was now dark outside, the last sliver of light disappearing along the horizon.  _ At Least the police station was in the city. _

 

~~~~

 

The sun was just starting to set and David was cheerily humming along to Mozart as he pulled into his garage, parking his Lamborghini and climbing out, grabbing his duffel bag from the passenger seat. The  _ thud  _ of the door closing echoed through the spacious garage. 

 

David locked the car and skipped away towards the elevator. He was in a  _ very _ good mood! He could finally apologize to Max and shower him in attention like he’s been wanting to do all day. The elevator beeped and David stepped inside. He pressed the button to the first floor and the doors slid closed in front of him.

 

“Max! I’m home!” David shouted as he stepped from the elevator. He dropped his bag at the door to his weapons room, flinging his beanie from his head on top of the sack and walked into the living room.

 

It was oddly quiet.

 

He thought the boy would be watching TV, but he wasn’t. The man took a look in the kitchen to see if Max was making something to eat, but all he found was an empty bowl and mug sitting at the breakfast bar, and the note that David had written laying crumpled by the coffee maker.

 

David frowned as worry bubbled inside of his chest.

 

He ran back to the elevator and took it up to the second floor. He  _ had _ to be in his room, right? David was just overreacting. He’d find his boy curled up in his own covers like he had this morning. 

 

The lift finally stopped on the second floor and David bolted out of the metal box, immediately striding to Max’s room and flinging open the door.

 

_ No Max _

 

David felt a tear fall down his cheek.  _ No no no no! _

 

“Max!” He called out. No answer.

 

He went across the hall and checked his own room, then the office, then the bathroom, then the closet.  _ Still no Max. _

 

He checked Max’s drawers only to be faced by what he had feared. They were empty.

 

David grabbed at his hair as more tears fell down his face.

 

_ He had to find him. _ What if Max was in trouble! It’s already getting dark, he could be hurt! David rushed to get his phone and call anyone he knew to see if they’d found Max, only to find that David’s phone was gone too.

 

_ Max must’ve took it. _

 

He slammed his fist on the nightstand as anger and helplessness rushed through his veins and throbbed in his brain. 

 

Before he could get overwhelmed, he ran back down to the garage and hopped in his car. He’d start by checking the police station. There was a possibility that someone had found Max and brought him there, or an officer picked him up.  _ God, David really hoped so. _

 

He sped from his property and headed down the mountain to the city.

 

~~~~

 

Max sat quietly in a cold, uncomfortable metal folding chair while Jones and one other police officer talked in hushed tones in the other room. They glanced at Max every now and then, but resumed their conversation without addressing him.

 

_ God, Max hated this. _

 

That’s when he decided that he’d bust the fuck outta this shithole. 

 

Jones walked up to him and crouched down to meet the boy at eye-level, a concerned look gracing his features and pulling eyebrows together and his mouth into a tense smile. 

 

“Looks like you’re gonna have to stay here a bit while we try to get in touch with your folks. I’m sorry about this, champ.” The man sighed.

 

He seemed sincere enough.

 

Max nodded, but didn’t say anything. He hasn’t since he introduced himself.

 

“Sanders and I are just going to go into the office to fill out some paperwork, then we’ll work together to find out where you came from, and maybe order a pizza?” He said tenitavely, as if trying not to upset Max.

 

The boy nodded once more.

 

“Great!” Jones smiled again and ruffled Max’s hair.

 

_ (And fuck, did Max fucking hate that) _

 

Jones and ‘Sanders’ both went into the office, shutting the door behind them.

 

This was Max’s chance.

 

The boy quietly slid off the chair, making as little noise as possible when his feet touched the dull linoleum floor. He crept from the room he’d been waiting in, then ducked under the receptionist desk. He waited until he heard the phone ring and the lady picked it up. He could faintly hear the scratching of a pen on paper, and that’s when he decided to bolt out from under the ledge of the desk and flee out the front doors.

 

Max ran from the law for the second time that evening.

 

~~~~

 

It was about half an hour until David finally reached the police station, parking his car out front and dashing inside.

 

There were two frazzled police officers running around, seemingly looking for something, but David was too tunnel-visioned to notice.

 

His palms hit the counter of the receptionist desk with a resounding  _ slap _ that made the lady flinch.

 

“C-can I help you with something, sir?” She said, slightly nervous at David’s panicked disposition.

 

“I’m looking for a small boy, fuzzy black hair and teal eyes. Have you or anyone else here seen him?” He stated as calmly as he could.

 

The two police officers stopped and looked at the man.

 

“Wait, are you that Maxwell boy’s guardian?” Said the tall, dark-skinned police officer from the back room.

 

“Yes! You’ve seen Max? Is he here?” Hope glimmered in David’s eyes.

 

“Well, h-he  _ was _ here, but he must’ve ran out around 10 minutes ago while Sanders and I were filling out his paperwork… I was just checking the other rooms to see if he might’ve just gotten bored, but he wasn’t in any of them. I was just about to go and look for hi-“

 

**“You just** **_let_ ** **him walk out?”** David interrupted, frustration clouding his mind and coating his voice in anger.

 

The officer floundered, but didn’t have time to respond before David was back out the building and getting back in his car to see if he could find Max himself. If he left the station around 10 minutes ago, he couldn’t be far, especially on foot.

 

~~~~

 

Max ran for a solid five minutes before his muscles gave in and he stopped to catch his breath.  _ God, Dejavú, much? _ His chest was heaving and his breath came out in ragged pants. His heart was thumping loudly within his ears.

 

He was so preoccupied, he didn’t hear the footsteps trail up behind him, and only felt the rush of blood and the loud  _ whack _ that boomed through his head before he fell to the ground and his vision went completely black.


	7. Chapter 7

Dark.

 

Everything was dark. He knew his eyes were open, but why couldn’t Max see anything? Max inhaled sharply. The sudden rush of oxygen forced a jolt of pain through his head.

 

Fuck, that’s right. The memory of being bashed over the head flooded its way back into his mind.

 

He tried to swallow, but the gag stuffed into his mouth made it difficult. 

 

He tried to wiggle his arms, but they were bound with thick cord tied in intricate knots, one forearm on top of the other.

 

He tried to move, even just to lay down, but a leather strap around his neck and a short leash kept him bound to the metal pole he was slouched against.

 

All Max could do was sit there on the concrete floor and think of how much of an  _ idiot _ he had been.

 

In the back of his mind, he hoped David would come to look for him, but he knew that nobody cared for him that much.

 

Max knew he was stuck here, awaiting whatever his fate would bring him.

 

~~~~

 

For a good part of the next hour and a half, David drove in any which way Max could’ve possibly gone, but there was no sight of the boy. Where on earth could he have run to between the few minutes before David showed up at the police station?

 

He had a sinking feeling in his stomach. It was flipping and twisting knots in worry. 

 

When the tears threatening to spill over the brims of his eyes became to much to see past, he pulled over into the side of the road. It was completely dark now. Max could be anywhere, he could be in  _ danger _ .

 

David pressed the heels of his palms into his eyes as the helpless feeling finally washed through him and sunk into his bones, forcing sobs to wrack through his body. 

 

How had he so quickly lost what became such an important part of his life? He only had Max for all of two days, and the moment he lost him David had a mental breakdown. 

 

He reached towards his back pocket for his phone so that he could call and ask if the police had heard anything regarding Max.

 

But his phone wasn’t there.

 

Hadn’t he grabbed it? He could’ve sworn he did. David quickly checked his other pockets.

 

He came up empty.

 

That’s when it hit him like a freight train.

 

_ Max had taken David’s phone with him _ .

 

David lunged for the MacBook under the passenger seat, and flipped it open. He wiped the remaining tears clouding his vision as he waited for the laptop to boot up. As soon as it was up and displaying David’s home screen, the man immediately got to work, attempting to access his phones location.

 

The GPS popped up, a red dot blinking about five miles from his current location, but not moving any further. 

 

Hope burned in his chest as he drove off once more.

 

He was going to find his Max.

 

~~~~

 

A stream of bright light poured into the room from a doorway that Max couldn’t see, casting color into the once dark space. The boy could now tell that the pole was the only thing in the cold room, besides himself.

 

“Awake now, are we?” Came a voice from behind. Whoever it was sounded a lot like David, but this man’s voice had a sharp edge that made Max’s muscles tense, unlike David’s sweet, gentle words. 

 

_ (How long had I been out?) _

 

“Oh, don’t worry, you’ve only been unconscious for about an hour.” The man answered, like he’d just read Max’s mind.

 

Footsteps echoed throughout the room as the man walked slowly around to face Max. He reached up above him, pulling a chain to a lightbulb that hung ominously from the unfinished ceiling.

 

Max could now see the man clearly.

 

It was like someone had drowned David in a pool of bleach, then resurrected him as some creepy cultist-looking fucker. And boy, did Max hate that. He had blonde hair and steely blue eyes, with skin paler than the bright side of the moon. On top of that, his clothes were pure white.

 

He’d  _ love _ to spit a few choice words at the man looking over him, but all he could do was scoff around the gag in his mouth.

 

“Hmm? A fiery one, aren’t you?” The man said.

 

Max just glared in return.  _ He only wished that looks could kill, because this man would be old fucking news. _

 

The man’s lips curled into a sinister smirk that made chills go up Max’s spine. “I can’t  _ wait _ to break that spirit of yours.” Max could feel his nerves spike in response. “Let’s get started, shall we?” The man questioned, like the boy was in any position to answer.

 

The man bent down and pulled the gag out of Max’s mouth, then clutched harshly at the boys chin, bringing his face up to look into his eyes. “My name is Daniel, but you will address me as ‘sir’. Do you understand this?” He said firmly. “Any deviation will result in  _ punishment _ . The better you co-operate, the sooner I’ll let you ascend.” Daniel’s icy eyes burned into Max’s cool green ones.

 

Max snapped his head out of the man’s grip. “Fuck off, faggot!” Max spit back.

 

A shrill noise echoed throughout the bare room, and a sharp tingling pain spread over Max’s right cheek.  _ The fucker had  _ **_slapped_ ** _ him _ . Max grit his teeth and turned back to glare at the man. Daniel only gripped at his throat, right below his chin. It wasn’t hard enough to cut off Max’s breathing, but it was enough to make it difficult.

 

“You will answer all of my questions, and you will do so with some  _ respect.” _ His grip tightened. “Do you understand me, boy?” Max didn’t respond. “Good.”

 

The boy took a sharp breath as his throat was released, filling his lungs with the oxygen they were deprived of. Daniel was now squatting, with his hands clasped in front of his knees. 

 

“Now,” The man began, “tell me, what is your name?” He asked, calmly. “I’ll know if you’re lying, by the way.”

 

Max didn’t want to answer. He  _ really _ didn’t want to answer. He looked straight into Daniel’s eyes, giving his hardest death-glare. “Max.” He bit out.

 

The man grinned. “That’s a good boy, Max.” He cooed, unclamping his hands and bringing one up to the side of Max’s face, ghosting his fingers across Max’s cheek. “You have such cute eyes, full of life.”

 

Max was disgusted. He pulled his face away from Daniels cold hand.

 

“Oh, don’t be like that now. We’re only just getting started!” The man tilted his head to the side. “I still have many questions for you, Max. This will be so much easier for you if you only cooperated.” He said.

 

“So, let’s get into the important stuff.” He brought his face closer to Max’s. “What’s the name of the man that killed your parents?” He questioned, his smile twitching downwards.

 

“And why the fuck do you want to know?” Max spat back.

 

Daniel tangled his hand into Max’s curls, tugging up roughly. Max winced in pain. “Answer the question, _ boy _ .” He hissed.

 

“No!” Max growled.

 

His heart jumped in his chest when Daniel pulled a steel pocket knife from the waistband of his pants, flipping it open and bringing it up to the underside of Max’s chin. “What’s. His. Name?” The man bit out sharply.

 

Max was silent.

 

Suddenly, Max could feel the blade of the knife slowly puncture the soft skin of his neck, starting at the top of his jawbone and running down to the tip of Max’s chin. Daniels tight grip in his hair restrained him from pulling away any further. The boy wined, trying to kick at the offending man, but his legs were too short to reach.

 

The man cut agonizingly slowly, but Max refused to scream. He clenched his teeth together, and pressed his nails into the palms of his hands behind his back. He could feel the blood begin to drip down his neck and soak into David’s yellow scarf as the blade was finally pulled away.

 

Daniel was grinning widely, a murderous glint shining in his eyes. “Mmmm, you look so pretty when you bleed, Max.” The man closed the space between them, bringing his lips to his face, kissing his cheek, then running his tongue along the cut, licking up the blood spilling from Max’s chin.

 

Max shivered and squirmed, trying to get away from the man who’s shuddering breath was now ghosting over his ear. “Tell me the name of the man, Max.” He whispered.

 

His hand released its grip in Max’s hair. Daniel moved the hand down to curl under the hem of Max’s hoodie. He moved the shirt up to expose the boy’s stomach. “Answer and I’ll reward you, Max.” He cooed into his ear. Max felt Daniel pinch one of his nipples.

 

The boy yelped. “I’m not fucking telling you his name!” Max hissed at the disgusting feeling of the man’s hands all over him. 

 

Daniel pulled away briefly. Just as soon as the disgusting assault stopped, the pain returned, as Daniel was now slicing at Max’s stomach with the blade, harsh and deep.

 

This time Max did scream, as one cut turned into two, and two into three, all making a series of cross-crosses into the left side of Max’s abdomen.

 

Max was breathing harshly now, as his sweat mixed with the warm thick  blood and dripped onto the floor with a consistent  _ tap tap tap _ .

 

Daniel smeared the blood across his stomach, slicking up his chest with the thick red fluid. “Your screams are so sweet, my little child.” His fingers, now coated in Max’s blood, circled around one of the boys nipples. He brought the stained hand up to Max’s face, tilting the boys lulled head up to look at him in the eyes.

 

Max was horrified to see the obvious bulge forming in Daniels bleach-white pants. 

 

He let out a quiet sob.

 

Daniel only smiled crookedly.

 

“David. His name is David.” Max whispered.

 

Daniel gripped his chin again. “I’m sorry, what was that now?” He licked his lips.

 

“His name is David… sir…” Max choked out.

 

“Hmmmmmm… what a good boy. I knew you’d submit to me.” He brought his hand back to Max’s throat, but only rested it there instead of choking. He wiped his thumb across the cut under his chin, and slowly brought his hand up to caress Max’s face, smearing the blood on the boy’s cheek in the process.

 

Max cringed.

 

It was when Daniel rubbed at Max through his jeans with his other hand that he started to fight back again, kicking at his captor. A shudder ran through the boy’s body.  _ God, this felt so fucking disgusting. _

 

Daniel only smiled at Max’s trembling body.

 

He unclasped the button holding Max’s pants closed, and slowly unzipped the zipper. “Now… can you tell me where ‘David’ lives?” He said, slipping his hand to palm at the boy on top of his boxers.

 

Anger and disgust bubbled up inside of Max’s chest. He spit in Daniels face. “Why the  _ fuck _ do you want to know,  **_fucking rapist!_ ** _ ” _ He screamed.

 

Daniels smirk fell as he wiped the spit from underneath his eye. “Because, Max.” He paused. Daniel reached into his shirt pocket, pulling out a small white tablet. He put it on his tongue, then leaned in closer to Max.

 

Max tried to jolt away, but the collar wouldn’t let him move far. Daniel closed the gap between them, pressing his lips tight against Max’s. The boy refused to kiss back, but when Daniel yanked again  _ hard _ on the boy’s hair, his head tilted back just enough to let his mouth fall open just slightly.

 

He felt Daniels tongue dart into his mouth and push something small to the back of his throat.

 

Daniel continued to lick and suck into the boy’s mouth, exploring every bit, circling around Max’s warm soft tongue, until the boy was forced to swallow.

 

Daniel pulled back, a wide devilish grin pulling at the corners of his mouth. “‘David’ ruined everything.”

He continued to explain. “That man barged into my place of worship and killed every last one of its lovely followers… including my beloved leader and master.” He pouted. “So, I plan to exact my revenge.” He stated calmly, like he was speaking about the weather. 

 

“That’s why, Max, I need you to tell me where I can find him.” He finished, pulling back from the boy just enough to look him over.

 

Max was terrified of what this man might try to do to David…  _ but David could handle himself, right? He’d just kill this crazy fucker and- _

 

And that’s when Max’s mind became too foggy to think straight.

 

His body was slowly heating up, a pleasant title flowing through him and pooling into his stomach. The boy started panting, his face and chest flushing with warmth.

 

“Seems like it’s starting to work.” Daniel hummed.

 

“W-what is this? What’s happening?” Max said between breaths, panic alerting signals inside his mind- but they were being slowly silenced as his body became heavier and heavier, his head swimming with fuzz and static.

 

Daniel leaned in and latched his lips underneath the leather circling the boy’s neck, sucking  _ hard _ right above Max’s collar bone.

 

Max swallowed, his eyes fluttering closed. He sighed heavily at the wet feeling under his neck.

 

He couldn’t hold back the quiet moan that fell from his abused, red lips.

 

“Where does he live, my little Max?” Daniel’s breath ghosted across Max’s heated brown skin.

 

He shuddered.

 

“A-at the top of the mountain, s-sir…” Max panted.

 

Daniel smiled. “Good boy.”

 

~~~~

 

The blinking red dot became closer and closer as David drove in its direction. It seemed Max was just outside the city, towards the edge of the dense mountain forest.

 

The GPS lead him down a long, winding dirt road. His headlights lit up only about 20 feet in front of his car. After that was pitch darkness, each turn a surprise and each tree towering ominously above him as he drove by one after the other. 

 

A small cabin finally came into view. It had an old, white Volkswagen parked in front, and it seemed that the lights inside were on.

 

The dot landed directly onto this house.

 

Max  _ has _ to be in there.

 

He got out of his car, quietly pushing the door closed. Before he went inside, he popped the trunk and pulled out his spare handgun, tucking it into the waistband of his black pants. He covered its protruding handle with his shirt, then closed the trunk.

 

He headed towards the front door and jiggled its handle. Surprisingly, the door was unlocked and it creaked open. David flinched at the unexpected noise.

 

Other than that, the house was completely silent on the inside. David stepped in, leaving the door open so he didn’t risk it creaking again.

 

The inside of the house seemed fairly normal, with white furniture and bright lamps and ceiling lights, which were  _ all _ turned on.

 

The place would seem completely homey, if it weren’t for one  _ big  _ outlier.

 

There was a large pentagram painted on the floor of the living room, surrounded by words that looked to be in another language, and candles lit at each point of the star.

 

David gulped.

 

Whoever lives here must be seriously creepy.

 

David continued to walk down the hallway, his hand placed at his hip where the pistol was tucked. He couldn’t shake the nervous feeling that something was  _ seriously _ wrong here.

 

He stopped when he heard voices coming from an open door a few feet away.

 

He focused his ears to try to hear more of what they were saying.

 

_ “Where does he live, my little Max?” _

 

David froze. His heart rate picked up, thumping a quick rhythm inside his chest.

 

_ “A-at the top of the mountain, s-sir…” _

 

That was Max! That was definitely Max’s voice, but it seemed very different… like it was coated with a heavy sweetness that David had heard only once before.

 

_ “Good boy.” _

 

David’s blood boiled beneath his skin. Whoever had took Max had done something seriously wrong to him. He stormed up to the door, but was completely unprepared for what he saw.

 

There was a pole in the middle of a dimly lit room, and behind it was Max. He was bound with ropes behind his back, and a collar around his throat with a short chain connecting him to the metal fixture.

 

There was a man in all white crouching directly in front of the boy, mere centimeters from the boy’s neck.

 

And there was… blood… smeared across the floor at the boy’s sides. 

 

David clenched his teeth together so hard he thought they might chip.

 

_ Blood. Max’s blood. Max was hurt, Max is bleeding  _ **_this man hurt my Max_ ** .

 

David felt something inside him  _ snap _ when he saw the man lean down and latch his lips onto Max’s collar bone to suckle harshly.

 

Before the man had even looked up to realize David was standing there, David whipped his gun out and fired it once, piercing the man directly through his left shoulder.

 

The man fell back with a loud wail, looking up towards David as he tried crawling away from his attacker.

 

David only stepped closer and closer.

 

David shot once, twice, three times more, the final bullet at point blank range tore through the man’s skull, spattering his filthy blood across the wall. 

 

He let out a deep breath as his shaking calmed down, his rage simmering as the man was now dead before him.

 

His ears finally began working again, and his head cleared.

 

He could hear panting from behind him.

 

He turned to look directly at Max for the first time that night.

 

Max was covered in blood. The red fluid was smeared all across his face, dripping from a cut in his neck, and spilling from his exposed stomach. His pants were unzipped and pulled down slightly, there were two angry red marks forming above his collar bone. The poor boy was  _ drenched _ in his own sweat.

 

He didn’t seem very affected by seeing a man get his brains blown out right in front of him. In fact, that seemed to be the last thing on his mind and he wriggled and writhed in place.

 

“D-David…” he panted heavily. Max looked up to meet David’s eyes, his pupils blown wide. “David  _ please… please sir…” _


	8. Chapter 8

Max was a writhing mess.

 

That insane freak had done something to him. From David’s knowledge, he assumed the boy was probably slipped an aphrodisiac. 

 

David worked to cut off the leather choker around Max’s throat, slicing at it with the hunting knife tucked into the holder. It sat on the waistband of his pants, ready for situations just like this,

 

He then worked to untie the intricate knots binding Max’s hands. 

 

“David…  _ please _ David do something, I swear to fucking god _ …” _ Max was begging and panting. It all went straight to David’s dick.

 

David gulped. “Let’s get home first, Max. Okay?” He explained more to himself than to they boy.

 

He scooped the boy into his arms and stood up. Max wrapped his arms around David’s neck and his legs around his waist. He was already grinding down into his chest as he held him, moaning quietly into his ear.

 

David just grit his teeth and started making his way out of the house.

 

He walked out the front door into the chill night time air. The trees all around them whispered in the gentle breeze, but David wasn’t in the right mind to feel calmed by it. The frosty air did help to cool his heated skin, though.

 

He opened the car door and placed Max in the front seat, the boy letting go very reluctantly. David quickly buckled Max’s seatbelt and closed the door. He then made his way to the drivers side and sat behind the wheel, closing his own door and bucking up.

 

David started the engine and drove off as quick as he could. He didn’t know what he was going to do. He had to help Max through this, but he knew Max would hate him forever if he fucked the boy. On the other hand, David didn’t know if he could hold out this time. Especially when the boy was palming at his small erection through his boxers in the passenger seat beside him.

 

“W-what did he do to me?” Max asked, looking at David with half lidded eyes.

 

David glanced over at the boy, drinking in the sight, then quickly set his eyes back on the road. “He drugged you, Max. And from the- from the looks of it-“ he swallowed “it was a very strong aphrodisiac.” He said, locking his sight on the dimly lit street in front of him.

 

He could hear that Max was still squirming in his own seat. He also heard what sounded like the pop of a seat buckle, followed by more shuffling.

 

“Max, what are you-“ he was cut off when he saw Max climbing over the console and under David’s arm to sit in his lap. He wrapped his legs around either side of his waist and buried his face into David’s chest.

 

He could feel Max shaking, and David’s heart broke for the poor boy. 

 

Max pressed down into David’s growing erection, grinding hard against the man. David clutched the steering wheel harder and his knuckles began to turn white. He sped up a little. They were still around 15 minutes away from home.

 

He could feel Max’s warm breath ghosting across his chest through the fabric of his shirt. The only sound filling the small car were the boy’s pants and moans, and it was overwhelming, but music to David’s ears.

 

He unclenched the steering wheel with one hand and brought it down into Max’s fluffy hair, stroking through it gently. Max sighed at the attention. He moved his hand through his curls and down to rest at the nape of the boy’s neck, brushing his fingers across the hickeys already forming near his collar bone. 

 

David didn’t like seeing someone else mark what’s  _ his. _ He pressed down on one possessively, eliciting a hiss and a loud moan from the writing boy. He knew at that moment that he’d already lost any control he might’ve had before. David licked his lips as they neared closer and closer to home. He sped up again.

 

He moved his hand down to the base of the boy’s back, right above his cute little butt. He held Max firmly in place so he could roll his hips up, rubbing his clothed cock against Max’s stomach. Max let out a surprised gasp, then moaned in pleasure. The boy ground down harder after that, becoming more and more restless.

 

David’s own breathing became more and more labored at the boy’s writhing.

 

They finally reached the gates of David’s estate, and he quickly punched in the code to unlock them. He drove through, the steel gates sliding closed behind them. He pulled into the garage and haphazardly parked the car. He shut off the engine and got out of the car with Max still clinging to him.

 

He hoisted the boy up so that he could wrap his arms around David’s neck again. 

 

His knees almost buckled beneath him when he felt a warm, wet sensation forming right under his left ear. David gasped and shivered at Max’s sloppy, unexperienced suckling. It didn’t help that the boy kept going as David walked to the elevator and took it straight up to the second floor.

 

He knew it was only a few seconds, but the elevator ride felt like hours. It was a huge relief when the door finally chimed and slid open. David practically ran to his room, kicking the door open and stepping inside.

 

He climbed onto the bed, sitting down with Max in his lap. There was no second thoughts in David’s mind, no doubts, no apprehension. He had to have his boy  _ now. _

 

David tilted the boy’s head back and licked along the dried blood on his neck before biting down above his collarbone, sucking hard enough to leave an angry bruise. Max let out a choked cry, gripping at David’s shoulders harshly. 

 

He winded his arms around the boy to pull him closer to his chest, grinding up repeatedly into the boy. He could feel the sweet vibrations under his lips as the boy let out a string of moans and gasps.

 

David threaded his hands under Max’s hoodie to tug upwards, pulling it off in one swift motion. He drank in the sight of Max’s bare chest, now noticing his yellow scarf around the boy’s neck. 

 

David could feel his mind clouding with thick lust. He teased the scarf between his fingers. “Why did you take this with you, Max?” He asked gently. “What did you plan on doing with my  _ favorite _ scarf?” David cooed into the boy’s ear.

 

He felt Max shaking on top of his lap. He gulped. “I-I liked the… the smell…” he admitted, a deeper flush spreading across his face. The boy scowled, suddenly seeming angry at himself. “Why does it matter, anyways? Just fucking  _ fuck me _ , David.” He bit out.

 

David answered by closing the distance between them, pressing his lips against the child’s soft, warm, wet ones. He moaned at the feeling. He licked at the boy’s bottom lip and Max immediately complied, opening his mouth to allow David inside. He licked and swirled his tongue around, tasting every soft corner of Max’s mouth. 

 

Continuing to lick into Max’s warm mouth, David moved his hands down to tug at the waistband of Max’s already undone jeans, pulling them down until they were completely off, chucking them on the floor beside the bed.

 

He broke the kiss to look at Max completely. The boy’s briefs were still on, and he could see a wet mark forming at the tip of his erection. David palmed at the small cock, rubbing his thumb around Max’s clothed slit. The boy moaned and buckled up into David’s hand, trying to feel more of the sweet friction. 

 

David just smirked and leaned down to wrap his lips around one of the boy’s nipples, swirling his tongue around the bud while he pinched the other. This proved that Max’s nipples were extremely sensitive, judging by the harsh jolt and the way his hands flew up to tangle in David’s hair. Drool started to drip from Max’s open mouth, his breath coming out in forced pants.

 

David needed to taste more of the boy. 

 

In one swift motion, he grasped Max by the hips and flipped him around so that he was now on top of him. Max yelped in surprise, but was cut off by David pressing their lips together once more.

 

Max slid his fingers under David’s shirt, and the man automatically responded by pulling the clothing over his head, discarding it the same way as the others. He could feel Max glide his hands over his toned chest and stomach.

 

David hummed low in his throat when the boy brushed over his nipples, ultimately letting his hands rest on David’s bare shoulders, just barely being able to reach them.

 

David placed one hand softly over the shallow cuts decorating Max’s stomach. He smoothed his thumb over the dried blood there, remembering what the boy had just gone through. He thought for a short moment.

 

The man leaned down to nip at the boy’s earlobe and whisper into his ear; “Are you sure you want to do this, Max?” He asked tenderly.

 

“Yes! Yes  _ please _ fuck, David I need this.” The boy whined, trying to grind up into David, but the man moved away, a serious look on his face.

 

“I need you to listen to me, Max.” His voice was laced with lust and practically commanded Max’s attention. Max groaned but nodded, resigning to submission. 

 

“At certain points, I’m going to ask you to say a color. Green, yellow, or red.” David spoke firmly, and it sent thrills down Max’s spine. “Green means keep going, yellow means you’re uncomfortable or uneasy, red stops everything.” He explains. “Do you understand this, Max?” David’s Green eyes bore into Max’s teal ones, demanding an answer.

 

Max nodded quickly.

 

“Give me a color.” David said, smoothing the pad of his thumb over Max’s bottom lip.

 

“Green.” Max said, in almost a whisper.

 

“I need you to speak louder, Max.” David said gently.

 

“Green! Fucking Green  _ please _ just keep going..” Max bit out.

 

David smiled down at his Max. “Good boy.” He said without thinking, but before he could register his words he felt Max’s grip on his shoulders tighten and a soft moan escaped from the boy’s reddened lips. 

 

David’s hands trailed down to the elastic band of Max’s briefs. “Oh, you like being praised, Max?” David asked, tugging at the boy’s skin-tight underwear.

 

Max looked away, saying nothing.

 

_ “Answer.” _ David demanded, with a slight harshness.

 

His tone reminded him of the way his father spoke to him, but David’s voice was always naturally gentle. It made the boy shudder.

 

Max closed his eyes and gulped hard. “Y-yes,  _ yes sir _ .” He said, accidentally letting ‘sir’ slip out. 

 

David practically growled as he yanked down the boy’s briefs, letting his tiny erection spring loose from where it was confined. He threw the briefs to the ground and soaked in the sight of Max’s naked form.

 

“Color?” He asked, stopping to look up at the child’s face.

 

He was blushing hard, not looking directly at David. “G-green…” he said, clearly this time.

 

“Very good, Max” the man praised. “You’re doing so well for me, you look so cute like this.” He cooed.

 

Max only whined, letting his legs fall open wider so that David could scoot closer, but instead of leaning down to kiss Max, he grabbed the boy’s thighs and spread them further.

 

Max gasped, snapping his head back up only to see David leaning down between the boy’s legs. He licked up the boy’s perineum and over his small balls, trailing his tongue up to the very tip of Max’s cock. He gave it a light kiss before looking up at Max’s face.

 

The boy moaned lewdly and tried to buck his hips up to meet David’s lips again, but he had him held firmly in place. “F-fuck, David…” he panted.

 

David dipped his tongue onto the slit of Max’s dick, licking small steady circles around the head before taking it into his mouth and sucking gently.

 

Max’s fingers threaded through David’s silky red hair, pushing down on the man’s head. David happily complied, if only to hear the shuddering moans and pants spilling from the boy’s mouth.

 

Max’s short length made it easy to take him completely into his mouth. David moaned when the head of his cock hit the back of his throat, and the vibrations of David’s voice made Max buck unexpectedly deeper into the man’s throat.

 

“God, holy fuck David that feels so good!” He gasped and writhed underneath David, encouraging him to bob his head up and down faster along Max’s length. 

 

David brought one hand up to palm and squeeze at the boy’s balls, rolling and tugging them between his fingers. The boy kept bucking up, so David decided to take control and hold him down by the hips.

 

Almost painfully slowly, he brought his head up around the tip and sucked harshly, eliciting more moans and pleads from the boy under him. David swirled his tongue right under the head where he knew it was the most sensitive. He continued these teasing actions until he could feel Max was on the edge.

 

He immediately bobbed his head up and down at a brutal pace until Max finally came down David’s throat, his first ever orgasm shooting strands of cum straight into David’s mouth.

 

He let the boy’s dick fall from his mouth, still painfully erect. Max was panting hard, his chest rising and falling in quick motions. His caramel brown skin was drenched in sweat.

 

David smirked at the boy beneath him. “You did so well for me, Max. You’re such a good boy.” He said, rubbing his thumbs into Max’s hip bones.

 

“Please… more?” Max asked, a needy tone in his broken voice.

 

David snickered. “Of course, my Max…” he said, his thoughts clouding thick with arousal. 

 

David moved his hands around Max to get a firm grip, flipping the child into his stomach then lifting his hips up so his ass was sticking up. The boy gasped, burying his hands and face into the pillow in front of him. 

 

David leaned over him to get closer to the boy’s ear. “Color?” He whispered.

 

“Shit… Green, David.” He responded. David could feel the warmth radiating from the child’s body.

 

The man leaned back again, kneeling directly behind Max’s ass. He raised his hand up, only to bring it back down onto the boy’s plump bottom, smacking it firmly and forcing a surprised moan from Max’s mouth.

 

“Color?” He asked once more.

 

“Fuck, yes! Green _ it’s green, sir.”  _  The boy wined and squirmed under David’s touch.

 

“Very good.” David spread Max’s cheeks and leaned in, giving his fluttering hole a brief lick. Max moaned deliciously in response. He decided that was enough of a reaction to continue, wrapping his lips over the boy’s pucker to lick and suck at it.

 

He could feel the boy shaking under his touch. David wrapped his arm around the boy’s stomach to keep him from collapsing. 

 

He swirled his tongue around the tight ring of muscle a few times before pressing inside. This made Max’s muscles twitch as the boy moaned into the pillow. David licked deeper and deeper, effectively stretching and loosening Max’s hole. 

 

Once the boy felt nice and relaxed around David’s tongue, he pulled away.

 

Max groaned. “No, shit give me more, please~” he begged. 

 

David only squeezed Max’s firm ass and slapped it once more, making the boy moan and shiver. “Don’t worry, you’ll get more very soon.” He promised.

 

David pressed his thumb into Max’s hole, already slick and loose from his tongue. He pumped it in and out slowly, soon replacing it with his index and middle fingers. He curled the digits as he dragged them in and out of Max’s soft, velvety anus. 

 

Max started pushing back onto David’s fingers, meeting his thrusts.

 

David flexed his fingers up, trying to find one specific spot within Max. Suddenly, The boy jolted hard, moaning the loudest he has all night. “Fucking shit David, right there! Holy fuck!” He yelled, pushing back onto the man’s long fingers.

 

David couldn’t hold out any longer, he  _ had _ to be inside of Max, inside of  _ his boy. _

 

David pulled his fingers out of Max’s ass and he whined and begged for more. Working as fast as he could, he tugged down his pants and underwear both at the same time, letting his throbbing, neglected erection spring free. He threw the clothing on the floor. 

 

Max looked back at the man, gulping hard when he saw David’s dick. It had to be  _ at least  _ eight inches. He felt suddenly anxious, but stamped it down.  _ He knew he wanted this. _

 

David fished around in the bedside table drawer for a bottle of lube, finding it and flipping it open with his thumb. He squeezed some into his hand and slicked up his length, then rubbed the rest onto Max’s hole, dipping his fingers in a few times before lining himself up.

 

“Color?” David asked, quieter than the other times.

 

“Green.” Max stated as clear as he could.

 

David then began slowly pressing in, the tip of his dick stretching Max open wider than he was with only his fingers. 

 

Max hissed, then moaned softly. He pushed back on David’s dick, trying to get more of his length inside him. David pressed forward, the head finally sliding in with a  _ pop _ .

 

“Ah~” Max wiggled, adjusting to the intrusion.

 

David kept pressing forward, slowly losing more and more control over himself. Max felt so warm and wet and  _ good _ around his dick. Finally giving in, he snapped his hips forward, thrusting in the last few inches. 

 

Max yelled. “AH! David, ah, fuck that feels so good!” The pain of the sudden penetration made his own dick leak with pre cum. He pressed back hard against David’s cock, trying to get him to start moving.

 

“Hmmmm, you like the pain, don’t you, Max?” He asked, rolling his hips forward pushing himself deeper into the boy.

 

“David I swear to god if you don’t fuck me right now I’m going to-“ he was cut off with a moan as David started to pull out, then snap his hips forward again, rocking the boy forward with the motion. 

 

David groaned and quickened the pace, pounding relentlessly into Max. The boy couldn’t hold back the litany of moans and gasps falling from his mouth. He pressed his face into the pillow to try to muffle them.

 

David tangled his hand into the boy’s hair and grabbed it, pulling his head back and away from the pillow. David leaned into his ear, nearly halting his thrusts. “I want to hear your sweet moans~” he cooed.

 

Max whined but complied, letting his voice out freely as David continued pounding into him.

 

The man could feel the warmth build up at the base of his dick, feeling like he was about to explode from the pleasure. He reached around and grabbed Max’s dick to start pumping it.

 

His thrusts became uneven and ragged as he was nearing his orgasm. He finally tipped over the edge, spilling load after load of cum into the small boy’s ass, filling him up impossibly further.

 

Feeling the warm wet cum inside him pushed Max to his second orgasm, yelling out and cumming into David’s hand as the man rode him through it.

 

All that was left in the room was the sound of both of their labored breathing. David pulled out, his dick falling from Max’s gaping hole. Some of his cum dribbled out. David swabbed his thumb over it and pressed it back inside, a haze still fogging his mind.

 

Max collapsed into the bed, utterly exhausted. 

 

David laid down beside the boy, curling his arm around him and pulling the comforter over the both of them.

 

Neither of them bothered to clean themselves up.


End file.
